Metrô
by FP And
Summary: No sufoco do metrô em horário de pico, Naruto conhece um moreno lindo que o fará rever todos os seus conceitos e descobrir que o sexo pode ser muito mais do que estava acostumado... (*Yaoi*UA*SasuNaruSasu*OOC)
1. Chapter 1

***Naruto e todos seus personagens pertencem a Matashi Kishimoto.***

Oh, Well, mais uma fic que já está completa no Nyah!...

Enfim! Essa fic era para ser uma one shot, mas, sinceramente, eu descobri que sou pééééssima em histórias curtas demais... Eu tento, mas sou tão detalhista que qdo eu vejo a porcaria já está com quase 10000 palavras. É tenso!  
Bom, essa ideia me surgiu ao ler uma piada que recebi há uns 2 anos quando estava limpando minha caixa de entrada do Outlook. Só por curiosidade, segue a bendita abaixo:

O momento em que estamos juntos é interminável...  
Nossos corpos estão tão unidos que posso sentir as batidas do seu coração.  
Nossa respiração confunde-se com a do outro...  
Nossos movimentos são sincronizados... indo e voltando... para frente e para trás...  
Às vezes para, e então, quando nos cansamos da mesma posição, nos esforçamos para mudar, mesmo que seja só por pouco tempo.  
O suor de nossos corpos começa a fluir sem que nada possamos fazer...  
Um calor enorme parece que nos fará desmaiar...  
Uma força ainda maior nos faz ficar ainda mais colados um ao outro e,  
Quando não aguentamos mais segurar...  
Uma voz ecoa em nossos ouvidos:

'Estação Sé, desembarque pelo lado esquerdo do trem.'

Bom, para quem mora em SP, sem dúvidas é apropriada... rsrsrs  
Mas nessa fic eu não menciono cidade ou estações específicas, então pode servir para muitos lugares, apesar de eu duvidar que em qualquer outro lugar do mundo seja tão ruim quanto no Brasil. Por isso mesmo eu coloquei os nomes com o sobrenome depois, e não como é usado no Japão.  
Ah, sim, essa fic terá 5 caps, que já estão prontos, e deve ser concluída em aproximadamente 1 mês, ou seja,um cap por semana. Sem querer fazer chantagem, msm pq odeio esse tipo de coisa, mas se eu tiver uma quantidade agradável de reviews, posso até postar antes, caso contrário será toda sexta-feira, para que haja tempo de mais pessoas lerem e se gostarem, comentar..  
Enfim, sem mais delongas, segue o primeiro cap!

Divirtam-se!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I - Aperto**

* * *

Aquele vagão estava completamente lotado. Mal havia espaço para se mexer e o suor escorria livremente pela testa e costas daquele loiro de olhos azuis, que havia chegado à conclusão de que trabalhar o dia todo para depois ser obrigado a voltar para casa naquelas condições era a concepção moderna de câmara de tortura e que agora era uma questão de sobrevivência comprar a moto que estava planejando há tanto tempo, apesar de o trânsito ser verdadeiramente um desafio para um motociclista.

Sentiu o corpo do homem atrás de si – e sim, teve certeza de que era um homem – e pensou que se para ele já não era fácil, imagine para uma mulher. Fixou seu olhar na janela em frente para ver a cara do cidadão e por um momento sua mente vagueou, tendo a certeza de que se fosse uma mulher se sentiria privilegiada por ter um cara tão bonito roçando seu corpo assim.

"Que porra, Naruto Uzumaki?" — Pensou, horrorizado. — "Ele é um cara. _Um cara_!".

Mesmo se repreendendo, não conseguiu desviar o olhar do rosto do moreno atrás de si. Era obviamente oriental e usava terno e gravata. Fora isso era completamente incongruente: traços delicados demais para um homem e o cabelo "emo" demais para alguém que usava terno. E estava nitidamente constrangido com aquela situação.

Como homem, Naruto sabia que, mesmo sem excitação sexual, quando suas "partes baixas" eram estimuladas seguidamente, era inevitável uma leve ereção. Quase riu quando o homem fez uma pequena careta e encarou o teto ao sentir o solavanco do trem ao frear para entrar em mais uma estação.

Quando as portas da composição se abriram, o fluxo de passageiros lutando para entrar e sair fez com que o moreno atrás de si se esfregasse com mais intensidade em seu corpo, e sentiu um arrepio de excitação totalmente fora de hora quando a respiração dele tocou seu pescoço. Aproveitou a movimentação para tentar sair daquela situação embaraçosa e sentiu que o outro rapaz fazia o mesmo. Como um cavalheiro, cedeu seu lugar, próximo a um banco, a uma garota carregada de sacolas, que lhe sorriu ligeiramente e, enquanto o metrô voltava a se movimentar e os passageiros a se acomodarem como sardinhas em lata, percebeu, assustado, que sua situação estava ainda pior, se possível.

Sequer havia prestado atenção em para onde fora o oriental que o estava encoxando há pouco, mas para o azar de ambos, acabaram se acomodando justamente de frente um para o outro, bem no meio do corredor. Naruto não tinha onde se segurar e, mesmo que tivesse, não conseguia levantar as mãos no aperto em que se encontravam. Qualquer movimento a mais que o metrô fizesse acabaria, irremediavelmente, se esfregando no homem. E o mais constrangedor era que estava encarando aqueles olhos negros intensos desde que se deu conta da situação.

Virou o rosto ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno, como se ambos tivessem percebido só naquele momento que se olhavam nos olhos há mais tempo que o normal.

Para seu alívio momentâneo, não houve solavancos antes de chegar à próxima estação, mas quando a voz onipresente anunciou qual seria a parada, quase entrou em desespero. Era a maior estação de baldeação e ali, tinha certeza, as pessoas, desesperadas para chegar em casa, forçariam sua entrada em um local praticamente impossível de caber mais alguém e ele seria espremido ao moreno de um jeito irremediável. Engoliu em seco e tentou mudar de posição quando as portas abriram para a saída dos passageiros, mas não havia para onde ir. O moreno também olhou em volta, parecendo desesperado, para depois encarar os olhos azuis, quase com cumplicidade, como se perguntando ao outro o que poderiam fazer.

Antes que tomassem qualquer atitude a esse respeito, as portas do outro lado se abriram e a massa uniforme de pessoas praticamente os esmagou um contra o outro. O moreno também havia perdido o apoio em que antes se segurava e agora estava com as duas mãos ao lado do corpo. Por sorte, ou azar, não levava nada nas mãos, então, devido ao embaraço, não sabia o que fazer com elas. Naruto, por outro lado, tinha ambas as mãos agarrando-se desesperadamente às alças da mochila que havia tirado das costas quando entrou no vagão. É, ele pelo menos tinha bom senso.

As portas se fecharam e o trem deu seu o solavanco característico para arrancar e, pela falta de apoio, automaticamente as mãos do moreno agarraram-se nas laterais do corpo de Naruto. O rapaz pareceu em choque por um breve momento, antes de tirá-las de lá e murmurar um quase inaudível "desculpe". O loiro não respondeu, pois estava paralisado pela reação de seu corpo àquele toque. Sentiu uma comichão muito conhecida na virilha e tentou se afastar para que o outro não percebesse o quase instantâneo enrijecimento naquela área, porém suas nádegas encontraram o obstáculo de outro corpo atrás de si e ele se virou ligeiramente para verificar que era outro rapaz, que o olhou de maneira estranha, o que o fez voltar à posição inicial rápido demais, chocando seu quadril com o do oriental à sua frente.

"Isso foi um gemido?" — Perguntou-se estarrecido, voltando o olhar para o rosto do rapaz, apenas para vê-lo com a cabeça levemente abaixada, mais vermelho do que imaginava possível e olhos fechados, obviamente envergonhado pelo som que deixou escapar involuntariamente. Pôde perceber também a ereção formando-se gradualmente, como se o outro tentasse impedir com todas as forças que seu corpo agisse daquela maneira. E para seu total espanto, seu pênis decidiu ter vida própria naquele momento e reagiu da mesma forma. Sentiu um calor incomum nas maçãs do rosto, mas não conseguia deixar de olhar a bela face do moreno, que abriu os olhos e o encarou.

Tentando transmitir um mudo pedido de desculpas com o olhar, Naruto implorou mentalmente para que fosse entendido e, aparentemente, foi. O moreno deu um leve sorriso torto e meneou a cabeça para os lados, como se estivessem falando sobre crianças desobedientes. Pelo menos era assim que Naruto se sentia com relação ao seu pênis no momento. Esse pensamento foi tão insano, que precisou se conter para não rir, o que foi percebido pelo moreno, que franziu as sobrancelhas como se perguntasse qual era a graça.

— Desobediência... — Sussurrou e sorriu, desviando o rosto para o lado. Ouviu uma risada fraca e seu sorriso aumentou.

— Isso é estranho. — Comentou o outro em voz baixa. E se sua boca não estivesse tão próxima à orelha de Naruto, este não teria ouvido o complemento, que foi apenas um sopro: — Eu não sou gay.

— Nem eu. — Respondeu de volta, em tom baixo e defensivo, como se houvesse sido acusado.

— Não disse que era...

Durante a breve conversa, podiam sentir que ambos estavam completamente excitados agora. O que começou apenas como um momento constrangedor estava mexendo com eles de uma maneira inédita e insana. O calor que os tomava não era apenas devido ao aperto com outras pessoas, e sim pela intimidade do contato um com o outro.

Mais uma estação e mais pessoas movimentando-se à volta dos dois. Dessa vez não tentaram se afastar, mesmo podendo. O espaço ainda era mínimo para se movimentarem, mas se quisessem realmente poderiam ter, ao menos, mudado de posição. Deram-se conta disso e mais uma vez se olharam, permanecendo assim. Uma senhora gorda levantou-se de um dos bancos, para tentar chegar à porta e empurrou o moreno, que acabou colocando uma mão na cintura de Naruto, movendo-se sinuosamente contra seu corpo.

— Oh, shit! — Naruto exclamou baixo, mas não foi uma reclamação, e isso ficou claro pelo tom empregado. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios e fixou seu olhar nos do moreno, que subitamente lhe pareceram muito tentadores. E uma frase muito conhecida lhe veio à mente. — "Quando o estupro é iminente...

— ...relaxa e goza!" — Completou o moreno, sussurrando. Ele aproximou a boca da orelha de Naruto e disse baixinho, num tom cheio de quintas intenções: — Sou Sasuke, muito prazer.

— Naruto. — O próprio também se apresentou e não conseguiu evitar sorrir, quando percebeu o quanto seu rosto estava próximo ao pescoço do moreno. Decidiu ser ousado e, dando uma olhada furtiva em volta e percebendo que ninguém prestava atenção a eles, passou o nariz suavemente na pele branca e macia, inalando o perfume delicioso que se desprendia dela para depois dar uma leve chupada no local e sentir a pele úmida e salgada devido ao suor.

— Hum... Naruto! — Sasuke gemeu junto ao seu ouvido.

Já nem prestavam mais atenção às estações que se seguiam uma à outra ou aos demais passageiros que se espremiam ao redor. Na verdade, aquele aperto estava sendo muito bem-vindo. Esfregavam-se cada vez mais um ao outro e as mãos percorriam discretamente os corpos; cintura, barriga, nádegas. Não podiam fazer nenhum movimento ou barulho que os denunciasse, então soltavam apenas suspiros discretos no ouvido um do outro.

— Droga, eu nunca pensei que fosse tão bom ficar me pegando com outro cara... — Naruto soprou essas palavras no ouvido de Sasuke quando sentiu a mão deste massagear seu pênis de leve, fazendo o moreno rir baixinho.

— Nem estamos "nos pegando" tanto assim. A situação não permite. — Ele se afastou um pouco para poder olhar nos olhos azuis que transmitiam tanto desejo. — Eu nem pude beijar essa sua boca gostosa...

A menção à sua boca o fez morder o lábio inferior, tentando imaginar como seria o beijo de Sasuke. Seu lado hétero o dizia para parar de imaginar essas coisas, mas o lado homo, recém-descoberto, mandava que o hétero calasse a boca e aproveitasse tudo o que aquele conhecimento fortuito tinha a oferecer. Resolveu mandar sua heterossexualidade à merda.

— Qual é a próxima estação? Ah, foda-se! Vamos sair daqui...

— Isso soou muito pervertido. — Comentou Sasuke, mas parecia mais do que disposto a acompanhar Naruto para onde quer que ele quisesse levá-lo.

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado!


	2. Chapter 2

**Como prometido, mais um cap.**

** Espero que gostem!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cap II – Motel**

* * *

Com dificuldade e entre muitos resmungos irritados dos passageiros, conseguiram chegar até a porta e desembarcar na próxima parada. Naruto nunca havia estado naquela estação, mas percebeu que Sasuke parecia conhecê-la.

— Conhece a área?

— Já morei por aqui. Nem tinha percebido onde estávamos...

Um sorriso nasceu lentamente no rosto do loiro, que perguntou em um tom malicioso:

— Estava tão agradável assim naquele aperto?

— Você nem imagina o quanto... — Respondeu, aproximando-se do loiro e retribuindo o sorriso. — Se você não tivesse a ideia de descer, provavelmente eu teria ido até o final.

— Podemos continuar e ir até o final. — Naruto disse com duplo sentido, também se aproximando mais de Sasuke.

— Para onde iremos?

Por um momento, um pouco de sanidade pareceu tomar a mente de Naruto, afinal, estava com um total desconhecido.

— Estamos nos arriscando. Não sabemos nada um sobre o outro.

— Sei disso. — Sasuke colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça social e deu de ombros. — Mas hoje, excepcionalmente, estou pouco ligando para a prudência. E então, quer arriscar mais?

Olhavam-se nos olhos, ainda parados no meio da plataforma, com pessoas indo e vindo em torno deles, mas era como se não existisse mais nada além dos dois. Naruto estava louco de vontade de continuar o que haviam começado no metrô, então mandou mais uma coisa à merda naquele momento, dessa vez a cautela, e, sorrindo, jogou a mochila nas costas, enquanto respondia:

— O que é a vida sem riscos, não é mesmo?

Deixaram a estação e andaram um pouco à esmo, conversando e se conhecendo melhor. Descobriram várias coisas em comum, como o gosto musical, idade e descendência, o que surpreendeu muito Sasuke, que perguntou espantado, quando se depararam com um discreto e barato motel:

— Você é descendente de japoneses?

— Hai! — Respondeu Naruto, utilizando um pouco da língua que havia aprendido com sua mãe. — Eu sou praticamente uma cópia do meu pai, mas minha mãe é filha de japoneses. E você? Nasceu no Japão?

— Não, sou nissei*, mas nasci aqui.

Olharam-se uns segundos em silêncio e, num acordo sem palavras, entraram rápida e discretamente no prédio. Acertaram tudo com a atendente, que os olhou com cobiça e leve descrença. Falaram mais um pouco sobre suas famílias enquanto subiam as escadas até o apartamento designado, mas ambos sentiam a tensão aumentando. Era surpreendentemente fácil conversarem, entretanto nunca haviam feito antes o que estavam se propondo, mas nenhum dos dois sentia vontade de recuar, muito pelo contrário. Comparados à tensão, a expectativa e anseio pelo que viria eram muito maiores. Chegaram ao segundo andar e Sasuke caminhou na frente pelo corredor e abriu a porta, segurando-a para que Naruto passasse. Assim que ouviram o baque da porta se fechando, respiraram fundo e se olharam.

Ao mesmo tempo, praticamente se jogaram para cima um do outro e se beijaram. Lábios, línguas e dentes se misturavam de uma maneira deliciosamente descompassada, até que encontraram um ritmo único, que os fazia suspirar em meio ao beijo. As mãos atrevidas de Sasuke já estavam nas nádegas de Naruto, que tinha os dedos de uma mão entrelaçados aos cabelos negros, enquanto a outra se ocupava em tirar a gravata do moreno. Ao, finalmente, conseguir tirar aquela peça incômoda, Naruto foi surpreendido ao ser afastado bruscamente.

Sasuke tinha uma expressão estranha, como se houvesse se lembrado de algo muito embaraçoso, e deixou Naruto ainda mais perplexo quando começou a se movimentar de um lado para o outro freneticamente.

— Naruto, preciso fazer uma coisa. É rápido! Eu já volto!

As últimas palavras quase se perderam junto ao barulho da porta batendo. O moreno havia saído e deixado Naruto completamente espantado, imaginando que a verdade era que ele havia se arrependido e decidido fugir. Pensou que era melhor ir embora e esquecer toda aquela loucura. Ficou alguns minutos paralisado, apenas analisando aquela situação para lá de estranha e quando, finalmente, abaixou-se para pegar a mochila que havia largado no chão quando beijou Sasuke, suspirando pesarosamente, a porta abriu-se subitamente para a passagem deste, que voltou com um pequeno saco branco com letras azuis e vermelhas nas mãos, obviamente de uma drogaria. Ele estava ofegante e parou ao ver que Naruto não havia saído do lugar onde estava antes.

— Você voltou? — Não conseguiu segurar a língua, devido ao susto.

— É claro! E você, nem saiu do lugar?

— Bem, é que eu estava de saída, para falar a verdade... — Disse Naruto, sorrindo sem-graça.

— Você... — Sasuke pareceu murchar. — Se arrependeu... Tudo bem, se quiser, pode ir...

— Não! É claro que não me arrependi! — Apressou-se a esclarecer, pois foi obviamente mal interpretado. — Eu pensei que você houvesse se arrependido e, sei lá, resolvido fugir! Por isso eu ia embora! Do jeito que você saiu...

— Eu só fui até a drogaria... — Ao dizer isso, ficou com o rosto escarlate.

Naruto riu pelo constrangimento de Sasuke e jogou a mochila na cama, antes de se aproximar do outro rapaz e acariciar seu rosto gentilmente.

— Não precisa ficar constrangido por isso, Sasuke. Não somos crianças e sabemos muito bem o motivo de estarmos aqui, não é? Pelo jeito você é bem prevenido. — Fez uma pausa e riu com mais vontade. — Mas poderíamos ter pedido pelo telefone... Estamos em um motel, afinal de contas.

— Nem pensei nisso na hora. Acho que é o nervosismo. — Sasuke sorriu torto e colocou a mão por cima da que acariciava seu rosto, fechando os olhos. — Quer tomar um banho?

— Se for com você, sem dúvida.

Aquelas palavras, aparentemente, tiveram um efeito avassalador no moreno, que puxou Naruto pelos cabelos enquanto soltava um gemido sofrido e o beijou apaixonadamente.

E "apaixonante" foi como Naruto classificou aquele beijo. Era suave e ao mesmo tempo intenso. Lento, mas cheio de desejo. As leves mordidas que sentia nos lábios o faziam puxar o ar por entre os dentes em um silvo baixo, antes de retribuí-las.

Sasuke separou os lábios, ofegante e começou a empurrá-lo em direção ao banheiro. Alternando o olhar entre seus lábios e olhos, o moreno sussurrou, praticamente ecoando as palavras que rondavam sua própria cabeça:

— Vou acabar me viciando no seu beijo... Porra, como pode ser tão bom?

Naruto nem conseguiu responder, pois seus lábios estavam ocupados novamente. Beijaram-se com desejo enquanto se moviam e chutavam os sapatos para qualquer canto do quarto. Só se separaram já dentro do banheiro, com um beijo estalado e pequenos sorrisos satisfeitos no rosto. O lugar era grande para um motel barato e tinha até uma banheira, que foi logo colocada por Sasuke para ser enchida. O loiro sentou-se no vaso sanitário fechado, observando os movimentos sinuosos do moreno e chegou à conclusão de que qualquer pequeno gesto dele era extremamente charmoso. Ele virou-se e foi até o loiro, surpreendendo-o quando sentou-se de frente em seu colo, descendo os lábios até seu pescoço, onde começou a depositar beijos carinhosos.

Sem conseguir se conter ante aquele ataque de ternura, Naruto puxou a camisa de Sasuke até soltá-la totalmente da calça e enfiou as mãos por baixo do tecido, começando a acariciar-lhe as costas. A necessidade de tocar aquela pele, sentir mais o calor do corpo do moreno o consumiu. Percebeu que as mãos do outro rapaz também puxavam sua camiseta para cima e levantou os braços para facilitar a retirada. Já com o tórax exposto, abriu rapidamente os botões da camisa de Sasuke e a tirou. Voltaram a abraçar-se, apenas para sentir o toque de pele contra pele. Ficaram assim até que Naruto viu-se obrigado a interromper o contato por algo inadiável:

— Sasuke, a banheira...

— Droga... — Resmungou, antes de levantar-se e desligar o registro. Voltou-se novamente para Naruto, que permanecia sentado, e pareceu ler seus pensamentos: — É agora!

"É agora!" — Eram exatamente as palavras que martelavam em sua cabeça. Até então, tudo havia sido muito fácil e instintivo, mas agora eles realmente se veriam nus e, consequentemente, descobririam se conseguiriam prosseguir. Por incrível que pudesse parecer a si mesmo, o que mais preocupava Naruto era a maneira como Sasuke reagiria e não a própria. E se ele desistisse? Tinha medo só de pensar na possibilidade e não entendia o motivo.

De qualquer maneira, não poderia ficar parado, apenas esperando que o moreno fizesse tudo, então levantou-se e foi até ele. Passou as mãos na cintura delgada e logo as encaminhou para o fecho do cinto, abrindo-o com agilidade. Sem parar para pensar, fez o mesmo com o botão e o zíper da calça, logo liberando-a dos quadris e deixando que escorregasse até o chão. Fitou as pernas bem torneadas do moreno, mas seu olhar se prendeu no volume que se destacava sob o tecido negro da cueca boxer. Ao contrário do que esperava, sentiu a boca salivar e ficou feliz por isso.

Os dedos longos de Sasuke começaram a imitar seus movimentos anteriores e abriram rapidamente sua calça jeans. Diferente de si, o rapaz foi se abaixando ao mesmo tempo em que abaixava sua calça, até ficar ajoelhado à sua frente, olhando fixamente sua roupa íntima e passando a língua nos lábios seguidas vezes, como se fosse algum tipo de tique nervoso. Era impossível saber o que se passava por sua cabeça vendo apenas a expressão de seu rosto, e Naruto foi ficando cada vez mais ansioso. Quando ouviu as palavras seguintes de Sasuke, não era nada do que imaginava:

— Laranja, é?

— Hum? — Olhou para baixo, sem entender muito bem o que ele quis dizer com isso e riu ao ver que estava usando sua cueca preferida, cor-de-laranja. — Minha cueca da sorte. Parece que me deu muita hoje.

Sasuke respondeu apenas com um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero, que fez com que Naruto soubesse que a única palavra para descrever o moreno era...

— ...lindo! — Corou ao perceber que disse isso alto, mas já que havia quebrado tantos conceitos próprios e medos na última hora, repetiu, quando viu a expressão confusa de Sasuke: — Você. É lindo! Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso de outro homem, mas é inegável.

— Já me disseram isso. — Comentou o moreno com um sorriso sarcástico.

— E humilde, também! — Disse Naruto com uma risada nervosa, pois Sasuke voltou a encarar seriamente sua virilha, levando os dedos, decidido, até o cós da cueca, com a aparente intenção de tirá-la.

Sasuke enganchou as pontas dos dedos nas laterais da peça de roupa, mas não fez mais do que isso. Naruto fechou os olhos e, sob as pálpebras cerradas, imagens do rapaz chupando seu pênis apareceram sem consentimento, levando seu corpo a reagir de acordo. Sentiu-se ofegante e trêmulo, como se fosse um adolescente virgem. Bom, em parte ele era, em vista da situação, mas não era mais um adolescente para se sentir daquela maneira. Sentiu um leve toque em seu pênis coberto e abriu os olhos para ver Sasuke passar delicadamente o nariz sobre sua ereção, o que o fez ficar ainda mais nervoso, afinal, depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho e o sufoco no metrô, não poderia estar exatamente perfumado.

— Eu gosto do seu cheiro. — O murmúrio do moreno foi extremamente sexy, enquanto encarou os olhos azuis e começou a abaixar lentamente a cueca. — Será que o gosto também é bom?

O que Naruto poderia responder? Sua única reação foi apertar os olhos e segurar nos cabelos negros, totalmente entregue aos sentidos, gemendo quase sufocado. Nunca sentiu tanto desejo e quando estava completamente nu, mal conseguiu se mover ao perceber as mãos de Sasuke segurando seus tornozelos para que os levantasse e se livrasse da roupa em volta deles. Quase caiu, de tão moles que suas pernas estavam, e se apoiou nos ombros do moreno para se segurar.

— Desculpe! — Murmurou, abrindo os olhos. Recebeu um sorriso em resposta e estava quase fechando os olhos novamente ao perceber a aproximação daquela boca bem delineada de seu pênis, mas voltou a abri-los ao ouvir o sussurro de Sasuke:

— Não feche os olhos, Naruto. Olhe para mim!

Aquilo era pedir demais da sanidade do loiro. Sentiu que poderia gozar só vendo aquela cena. Sasuke passou a língua suavemente na glande, como se experimentasse o gosto, antes de envolver a ponta com os lábios e sugar como se fosse um sorvete, sem desviar os olhos do rosto do companheiro. Era tentação demais e bom demais para conseguir se segurar. Naruto gemeu longamente, e embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos sedosos de Sasuke, mas sem forçá-lo. Alguma antiga namorada já havia dito que era desagradável, então parou de fazer isso.

— Porra, Sasuke! — Gemeu, voltando a apertar os olhos. Se continuasse daquele jeito gozaria rápido demais. Seu pênis foi chupado com gosto, até onde a boca que o devorava conseguia alcançar, e uma exclamação totalmente prazerosa escapou de seus lábios entreabertos: — Que delícia!

— Já disse para olhar pra mim, idiota! — Resmungou Sasuke, mas com a voz divertida, o que fez o loiro levantar uma sobrancelha. E um tom completamente novo e intenso tomou conta das palavras seguintes: — Fode minha boca, Naruto!

— Como é? — Perguntou perplexo. Só podia ser uma ilusão bizarra. Bizarra e totalmente maravilhosa.

— Você ouviu. Fode minha boca. — O moreno repetiu desejoso e aproximou a boca do pênis de Naruto, mas não o tocou. Ele apoiou-se com as duas mãos na borda da banheira atrás de si e entreabriu os lábios, aguardando.

Uma loucura momentânea pareceu tomar conta dos sentidos do loiro e uma névoa branca toldar seus olhos. Apenas o rosto excitado de Sasuke estava em foco e, tudo o que pode fazer foi segurar com mais ímpeto nos cabelos que já tinha entre os dedos e adentrar com toda a vontade aqueles lábios que, sem trocadilho, pediram para ser violados. Movimentava os quadris rapidamente, entrando e saindo, sentindo a língua e os dentes resvalarem pela pele sensível e um turbilhão de sensações, que originava-se em sua virilha, foi subitamente se espalhando por cada célula de seu corpo, arremessando-o para um orgasmo como jamais havia tido. Porém nem tudo era loucura e, segundos antes de ejacular, afastou-se rápido, entretanto não tanto a ponto de evitar que seu sêmen se espalhasse de uma maneira totalmente erótica pelo rosto de Sasuke. Ofegante, deixou-se cair de joelhos em frente ao outro rapaz e o viu passando um dedo pelo esperma em um dos lábios.

— Des... desculpe! — Tinha a impressão de que sua respiração nunca mais voltaria ao normal. — Não... consegui... segurar...

— Tudo bem. — Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso torto e colocou o dedo lambuzado na boca, provando, como quem faz a coisa mais natural do mundo. — Até que não é ruim.

Naruto não conseguiu resistir àquilo e se lançou mais uma vez sobre o moreno, capturando seus lábios com uma vontade imprevista para um homem que acabou de ter um orgasmo.

"'Taí' uma coisa que nunca me imaginei fazendo, provar meu próprio esperma..." — Pensou Naruto durante o beijo, sentindo o cheiro um tanto adstringente e o sabor levemente salgado. — "Mas ele tem razão, não é ruim."

Terminando o beijo, afastou-se e percebeu que seu rosto também estava lambuzado, o que o levou a sorrir divertido.

— Agora, com certeza, o banho é mais do que necessário. — Abaixou os olhos e viu que o moreno ainda estava excitado, e disse com sinceridade: — Obrigado.

— Essas coisas não se agradecem, Naruto. Elas se retribuem. — Um sorriso safado adornava os lábios finos. — Mas eu vou te dar um tempo para se recompor.

Realmente precisava de um tempo, afinal sentia o corpo inteiro trêmulo devido à intensidade do orgasmo, mas se pegou imaginando como seria essa "retribuição" à qual Sasuke se referiu. E não podia negar estar ansioso por isso.

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Então, eu estava querendo esperar alguém comentar, mas pelamor, hein? Ô povinho difícil de comentar esse do FF! Tira até o tesão de postar aqui... Mas, enfim...**

**Como ninguém comenta msm, acho que vou acelerar um pouco as postagens dessa fic. Vou fazer isso pq acho ridículo essa coisa de chantagem para postar. É uma questão de respeito com os leitores, então já que comecei, vou terminar. Mas por favor, retribuam esse respeito! O maior respeito que os leitores podem ter pelo autor é comentar e mandar suas opiniões, mesmo que negativas.**

**Até o próximo, que postarei no domingo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cap III – Vou Te Fazer Gritar!**

* * *

"_**I wanna make you holler**_

_Eu quero te fazer gritar_

_**And hear you scream my name**_

_E te ouvir gritar meu nome_

_**(scream my name, yeah-yeah)**_

_gritar meu nome, yeah-yeah_

_**I'll give you rules to follow**_

_Eu te darei regras para seguir_

_**So you can play my game (you can play my game)**_

_Então você pode jogar meu jogo (você pode jogar meu jogo)_

_**Imagine us together (imagine us)**_

_Nos imagine juntos (nos imagine)_

_**Me driving you insane (driving you insane)**_

_Eu te deixando louco (te deixando louco)_

_**You will give into me (into me)**_

_Você vai render-se a mim (a mim)_

_**Don't be afraid to play my game (just play my game)**_

_Não tenha medo de jogar meu jogo (apenas jogue meu jogo)"_

**(Trecho da música ****Holler – Spice Girls)**

* * *

Eles se levantaram lentamente, com Naruto, ainda sentindo as pernas bambas, apoiado nos ombros de Sasuke, que o segurava pela cintura. Ele entrou na banheira enquanto o outro retirava a cueca boxer, de costas, sob seu olhar fixo e, sem perceber, deu um sorriso deliciado. Realmente o rapaz tinha um corpo escultural, que o fazia imaginar que outras loucuras poderia fazer, antes de se enterrar naquela bunda firme e arredondada.

Quando Sasuke virou-se de frente para ele, seus olhos se prenderam no pênis ereto e avermelhado, fazendo-o imaginar como seria tê-lo dentro de si. Um arrepio de medo passou por sua coluna. Sabia que deveria doer, e muito, pois já havia tentado fazer sexo anal com uma namorada há tempos e a garota quase chorou de dor antes de desistirem de vez. Foi uma das experiências mais frustrantes pelas quais passou, então decidiu que, se fosse tentar, iria até o fim com Sasuke, custasse o que custasse. Suas divagações não duraram muito, pois foram substituídas por uma sensação gostosa de aconchego, assim que o moreno entrou na banheira e se acomodou entre suas pernas, de frente para ele, e começou a limpar seu rosto com a água quente.

Naruto retribuiu o gesto, levando as mãos molhadas até a face perfeita e livrando-o das marcas de sêmen que ainda deixavam sua pele brilhante. Sorriram, cúmplices, e trocaram um selinho carinhoso. As mãos de Sasuke ainda limpavam seu rosto e o dedão resvalou por sua boca, que foi entreaberta para dar passagem à língua curiosa, que o lambeu rapidamente, antes de Naruto capturá-lo com os dentes e sorrir malicioso, levantando uma sobrancelha, com uma expressão sugestiva.

— Quer me provocar, loiro? — Sasuke perguntou, apertando os olhos e aderindo à brincadeira. — Já se recuperou o suficiente?

Sem responder com palavras, Naruto sugou o dedo para dentro de sua boca e o chupou com gosto, fazendo Sasuke gemer baixinho. Vendo a facilidade com que conseguia excitá-lo, segurou a mão junto ao seu rosto e deslizou a língua pelo comprimento do dedo, até a palma, onde deu uma lambida, para seguir até o pulso, que recebeu o mesmo tratamento. Ajoelhou-se devagar, enquanto ainda subia os beijos e lambidas ao longo do braço e empurrou o peito do moreno até encostá-lo na borda oposta da banheira. Sentou-se de frente no colo do amante e remexeu os quadris sinuosamente, friccionando os pênis diretamente, ao mesmo tempo que seus lábios e dentes brincavam com a pele sensível da dobra do braço de Sasuke, sem desviar os olhos da expressão lasciva, com os olhos entrecerrados, a boca ligeiramente aberta e as maçãs do rosto coradas devido ao desejo. Gemeu ante aquele contato, que se mostrava ainda melhor do que imaginava e, diante da curiosidade das novas sensações descobertas sentindo outro corpo masculino junto ao seu, quis experimentar outras, ainda mais ousadas e intensas. Sasuke também gemia baixo e começou a acariciar sua cintura e virilha, de olhos fechados. Querendo surpreendê-lo, virou-se rápido e sentou-se novamente, mas dessa vez sobre o pênis completamente rígido, encaixando e prendendo-o entre as nádegas. O moreno arquejou alto e mordeu seu ombro, apertando suas coxas de maneira quase dolorosa.

— Pronto para sua retribuição, Sasuke? — Perguntou, com indisfarçável desejo na voz.

— Ah! Quer me enlouquecer, seu safado? — O moreno subiu as mãos até seus quadris e os apertou, puxando-o para si, como se pudesse fundir os corpos com esse ato.

— Se possível, tanto quanto você fez comigo! — Quando disse isso, recostou-se no peito do outro e fez um movimento lento de vai-e-vem, apertando as nádegas, para masturbar Sasuke sem usar as mãos.

— Cacete, você é mesmo um tesão... — Sasuke abraçou com força o corpo bronzeado sobre o seu e atacou a nuca do loiro com uma sucção vigorosa, que arrancou um gemido alto e ensandecido de Naruto que, para devolver o prazer, passou a rebolar e friccionar suas nádegas para trás e para frente, agarrando-se fortemente às pernas do outro.

Ofegos e exclamações sem sentido escapavam descontroladamente dos lábios dos amantes, que queriam prolongar o momento ao máximo. O moreno segurou com firmeza o pênis de Naruto e passou a impor o ritmo de seus movimentos, masturbando-o na velocidade que desejava que a carícia acontecesse, o que o fez sentir-se mais uma vez perto do orgasmo. Porém ele não desejava ficar novamente fraco como esteve antes, pelo menos não ainda. Queria levar Sasuke à loucura, por isso decidiu se controlar um pouco mais. Segurou a mão que o masturbava e tirou-a de seu corpo, entrelaçando os dedos para conseguir maior apoio para fazer o que pretendia. Levantou o corpo e ficou ereto, sem parar os movimentos de vai-e-vem, ocasionalmente intercalando-os com reboladas lentas, que arrancavam gemidos altos e prazerosos do moreno. Levou a mão livre até os testículos de ambos, que quase se tocavam e, com cuidado, começou a massageá-los juntos. A sensação era totalmente enlouquecedora para si, e percebeu que Sasuke também se sentia assim, quando seus dedos foram apertados e uma exclamação surpresa escapou dos lábios do outro. Olhou por cima do ombro e viu que o rapaz tinha um braço sobre os olhos e a boca entreaberta, respirando com dificuldade.

— Gosta disso, Sasuke? — Perguntou com a voz falha, mas um sorriso malicioso adornava seus lábios.

— Hum... Demais! — Gemeu o moreno, quase sem fôlego. — Eu vou gozar...

— Goza, Sasuke! Goza gostoso pra mim! — Disse isso e apertou-se mais contra o corpo abaixo do seu, acelerando os movimentos, querendo dar ainda mais prazer para o moreno.

Com um gemido alto e rouco, Sasuke agarrou-se ao corpo de Naruto, que pode sentir os espasmos e estremecimentos que o tomaram, assim como imaginou o líquido viscoso se espalhando pela água, mesmo sem poder senti-lo, mas não parou de se movimentar até que estes finalizaram. Sem dizer uma palavra, o moreno puxou-o para si desajeitadamente e acabou, pela fraqueza que o tomava, fazendo-os afundar na água quente e emergir segundos depois com uma expressão assustada. Se encararam e começaram a rir, se abraçando e trocando selinhos.

— Nossa, Naruto, isso foi demais! — Sasuke disse após alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e os olhos fechados, passando a mão em movimentos lentos pelo peito do loiro, que estava recostado com a cabeça em seu ombro, sentado entre suas pernas.

— Hum... — Concordou, preguiçosamente, de olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. — Que bom que consegui te satisfazer, mas acho que foi só o começo. A não ser que queira parar por aqui... — Completou num tom malicioso.

— De jeito nenhum! — Sua voz soou indignada, arrancando uma risada satisfeita de Naruto.

O loiro sentou-se e se virou para Sasuke, passando a mão lascivamente por seu peito e apertando um mamilo rosado entre os dedos, antes de se aproximar do ouvido do outro e dizer, com a voz novamente desejosa:

— Então vamos para a cama, moreno gostoso...

— Agora... — Sussurrou Sasuke de volta.

Saíram da banheira e pegaram as toalhas. Mais uma demonstração de como o moreno era carinhoso foi dada a Naruto quando ele pegou a própria toalha e começou a secar o corpo bronzeado, iniciando no pescoço e cabelos, depois descendo pelo peito e costas. O rapaz se ajoelhou e secou suas pernas e virilha com suavidade, dando beijos lentos e ternos na parte interior das coxas. O loiro suspirou feliz com aquele cuidado e o puxou para que ficasse em pé, para também secá-lo com o mesmo carinho. Deixou os cabelos por último e, quando foi enxugá-lo, colou seu corpo ao de Sasuke, prensando-o na pia do banheiro e o beijou lentamente, tentando, com esse gesto, demonstrar todo o apreço que ele havia despertado em si.

Sasuke passou os braços pelo seu pescoço, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior de Naruto, para depois terminar o beijo e encostar sua testa na do outro, com os dedos massageando os cabelos dourados da nuca. Foi um momento tão especial que o loiro sentiu um frio gostoso na barriga, abraçou a cintura delgada e acariciou os músculos delineados das costas quase com reverência, beijando a pele do ombro seguidas vezes. Sentia que, por mais estranho que parecesse, poderia se apaixonar por aquele rapaz. E não se envergonhava disso. De alguma forma sabia que ele era uma pessoa especial, mesmo sem conhecê-lo muito.

— Vem. — Sasuke segurou suas mãos e o fez abraçá-lo por trás, enquanto se dirigia ao quarto. Andaram meio desajeitados, mas Naruto estava mais feliz do que poderia esperar e foi distribuindo beijos pela nuca e pescoço do moreno que chegaram até a cama.

Ainda segurando as mãos do loiro em volta de seu corpo, Sasuke apoiou um joelho sobre a cama e começou a escalá-la, levando o outro junto.

— Hum, não faça isso, bastardo! — Naruto exclamou, quando sentiu aquelas nádegas firmes roçando sua virilha em uma posição tão insinuante, pois Sasuke estava praticamente de quatro à sua frente.

— Por que não? — Sasuke olhou por sobre o ombro com um sorrisinho malicioso. — Estamos aqui pra isso... E eu sei que você quer enfiar esse pau gostoso na minha bunda tanto quanto eu quero enfiar o meu na sua! Alguém tem que começar, não acha?

— Holy shit! — Aquele ar de safado de Sasuke deixou Naruto completamente sem ar e fez seu pênis, que já estava se animando com aquela situação – não que houvesse desanimado completamente antes – ficar totalmente rígido novamente.

Deixando Sasuke apoiado sobre os braços e joelhos, levou uma das mãos até as nádegas, mais do que apetitosas em sua opinião, e apertou com força, enquanto a outra segurava o abdômen como se tivesse medo que o moreno fugisse. Sentiu uma aflição nas mandíbulas que indicava a forte vontade de mordê-lo até ficar marcado. E foi justamente o que se dispôs a fazer. Sentou-se sobre os próprios pés e encarou maravilhado aquele traseiro branquinho arrebitado em sua direção. Massageou as nádegas com as mãos, separando-as e viu o orifício rosado parecendo chamá-lo. Passou um dedo sobre ele e ficou mais excitado, se possível, com o chiado baixo que escapou dos lábios do moreno.

Sem aguentar mais, abaixou o rosto e deu uma forte mordida em uma das nádegas, antes de enterrar o rosto no meio delas e lamber com gosto o ânus de Sasuke.

— Ah... Naruto!

O gemido do amante foi tão erótico, que o fez querer ouvi-lo de novo, então segurou com força os quadris e passou a lamber e chupar aquele local com ainda mais vontade e desejo.

Sasuke, aparentemente, perdeu a força nos braços, pois deixou-se cair sobre os cotovelos e, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos, abriu mais as pernas, gemendo e ofegando o nome do loiro, que o saboreava com cada vez mais ânimo.

Naruto sentia-se no paraíso ouvindo aquela voz aveludada gemer seu nome, parecendo completamente submisso, ao contrário da postura altiva que normalmente adotava. Era tão excitante que sentia seu pênis latejar, mesmo sem estímulo direto. Ele desceu as lambidas lentamente, dedicando uma atenção especial ao períneo, antes de capturar um dos testículos delicadamente entre os lábios e sugá-lo. Deixou o dedão brincando e estimulando o orifício anal, em movimentos circulares e, com a outra mão, segurou o pênis do rapaz suavemente, começando movimentos de vai-e-vem enlouquecedores, de tão lentos.

A essa altura, Sasuke estava completamente entregue, suspirando e sussurrando palavras desconexas, mas Naruto queria mais. Em um movimento ágil, deitou-se de barriga para cima com a cabeça entre as pernas do moreno e colocou tudo o que conseguiu de seu pênis na boca, movimentando a língua circularmente para amplificar o prazer.

Sasuke, pego de surpresa, deu um impulso com o corpo para trás e ficou quase sentado sobre o rosto do loiro, que tinha os olhos azuis escurecidos de desejo, apenas por proporcionar ao outro tanto prazer. Ver aquela face desfigurada pela excitação, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, os olhos apertados e o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes perfeitos o estava deixando completamente louco.

Lentamente, Sasuke abriu os olhos e segurou seu rosto, começando ele próprio a fazer os movimentos. O balanço de seu quadril era ritmado, mas suave. Mantinha os olhos pregados no rosto de Naruto, como se apreciasse a cena de ter seu pênis entrando e saindo lentamente da boca do loiro. E Naruto também apreciava intensamente aquele momento, saboreando prazerosamente a textura e o gosto que invadia sua boca e aguçava ainda mais seus sentidos.

Depois de mais alguns movimentos, Sasuke esticou-se, pegou o pacote que fora buscar mais cedo e rasgou impaciente a embalagem, deixando cair sobre a cama uma caixa de camisinhas e um tubo de lubrificante. Seus dedos tremeram enquanto retirava o lacre do tubo, vendo Naruto voltar a chupá-lo, com os olhos fechados e gemendo, enviando choques de prazer por seu corpo conforme a vibração do som se propagava por seu pênis. O loiro tirou o órgão da boca e se pôs a lambê-lo em toda a extensão. As mãos passeavam impacientes, por suas pernas e nádegas, parando ocasionalmente para os dedos voltarem a brincar com o ânus do moreno.

Mordendo o lábio inferior e sorrindo torto, Sasuke despejou uma boa quantidade do líquido transparente nas mãos e lambuzou os dedos de Naruto, que permaneciam entre suas nádegas, para então curvar-se e deslizar os próprios na fenda da bunda do loiro, deixando-a completamente melada.

Quando sentiu os movimentos do moreno, Naruto abriu os olhos e sorriu, ainda com os lábios na glande rosada, voltando a fechá-los lentamente. Aquele rapaz ficava mais surpreendente a cada momento, deixando-o ainda mais louco de prazer e luxúria. Abriu as pernas sem hesitação e sentiu os dedos longos fazerem movimentos circulares em seu ânus e nádegas, espalhando o lubrificante por toda a região. Nunca imaginou sentir tanto prazer com esse tipo de carícia, mas queria sentir mais, então, como uma indicação do que esperava, impulsionou os quadris em direção ao dedo que brincava com seu orifício, ao mesmo tempo em que invadiu lentamente o que tinha sob seus dedos. Era extremamente apertado e, só de se imaginar ali, soltou um gemido entrecortado. Não sabia o que mais desejava no momento, sentir-se invadido ou enterrar-se naquele traseiro delicioso.

A exclamação alta de Sasuke o tirou de seus devaneios eróticos por um segundo, imaginando que poderia ter machucado o rapaz, mas ele tinha a boca aberta em uma expressão inconfundível de prazer, até mesmo parecendo sorrir levemente. Tirou o dedo lentamente, sem desviar os olhos do rosto corado do outro e colocou-o novamente, ficando feliz com a expressão de êxtase que este mostrava. Remexeu o quadril novamente, pois a mão que antes o acariciava estava completamente imóvel e sentiu uma pontada de dor quando um dedo o penetrou com relativa rapidez. Ofegou audivelmente e reclamou:

— Ah, cuidado, teme! — Recebeu um sorriso de desculpas e sentiu o dedo dentro de si mexer-se levemente, e a dor logo foi esquecida, pois foi tomado por um prazer desconhecido, como se um ponto extremamente prazeroso houvesse sido estimulado. — Hum... Faz isso de novo!

— Dobe... — Sasuke respondeu, debochado, mas fez o que lhe foi pedido.

Naruto sentia aquele dedo acariciando sua parte interna e se contorcia de desejo. Não imaginava o quanto aquilo podia ser prazeroso, mas estava indo às nuvens. E queria mais, muito mais. Tirou com cuidado o dedo que ainda estava dentro de Sasuke e o empurrou para que saísse de cima dele. Assim que o moreno fez isso, tirando também o dedo que o estimulava, virou-se de bruços na cama e abriu as pernas.

— Vem, Sasuke, faz o que quiser comigo... — Sussurrou rouco, segurando as nádegas com as mãos e as separando, para expor-se completamente.

— Hum, Naruto! — O moreno deitou-se por cima dele e encaixou os quadris, respirando em arfadas ruidosas. — Quer tanto assim me sentir dentro de você?

— Quero... Anda logo, bastardo, me fode! — Naruto estava tão louco que não ligava se estivesse agindo como uma puta. Seu corpo pedia aquilo como pedia por oxigênio, e ele não queria esperar mais. — Coloca seu pau na minha bunda, agora!

— Filho da puta! Para de falar desse jeito, senão eu vou gozar antes de meter nesse rabo gostoso! — Sasuke respirava entrecortadamente, o que não o impedia de provocar mais. Juntou uma das mãos com as do loiro e massageava suas nádegas, escorregadias e brilhantes devido ao lubrificante, enquanto esfregava a ponta do pênis no ânus. Estava louco para fazer o que foi pedido, mas sentiu-se na obrigação de alertá-lo: — Vai doer se eu colocar sem te preparar.

— Que se dane isso! — O loiro queria que acontecesse rápido, antes que recuperasse a sanidade, que o faria hesitar. Sabia que tinha que relaxar, então respirou fundo e gemeu, quase implorando: — Coloca...

Sem objetar, Sasuke, rapidamente colocou mais lubrificante nas mãos e espalhou por seu pênis, levando-o logo em seguida ao seu objetivo. Deitou-se novamente sobre o corpo de Naruto e iniciou a penetração lentamente.

A dor de ser invadido não foi tão forte quanto Naruto esperava. Ele estava tão relaxado e desejoso por aquilo, que sentia cada milímetro do órgão que o invadia como um sabor único. Mesmo a leve ardência era apreciada como algo inerente e que apenas aumentava a dava mais cor à gama de sensações deliciosas que o preenchiam. Os gemidos extasiados de Sasuke lhe davam ainda mais vontade de satisfazê-lo. Era como se o prazer que dava a ele fosse uma parte indispensável de seu próprio, totalmente necessária para que tudo fosse perfeito.

— Deus, isso é tão bom! — Sasuke disse, com a voz um tanto estrangulada. Parecia fazer força para manter-se imóvel. Ele entrelaçou os dedos com os de Naruto, que seguravam com força o lençol de ambos os lados da cabeça, e mordeu de leve seu ombro.

Mesmo sentindo-se estranho com todo o volume dentro de si e sabendo que deveria esperar um pouco para não acabar machucado, Naruto não resistiu àquelas palavras e remexeu o quadril. O ofego extasiado de Sasuke pareceu jogar ainda mais combustível na fogueira que o tomava por dentro. Rebolou mais um pouco e recebeu uma mordida dolorida no ombro e um apertão nas nádegas como resposta e não conseguiu mais se segurar. Passou a fazer movimentos ritmados e que, apesar de limitados pela posição, lhe davam um prazer indescritível. Gemidos desejosos escapavam sem controle por seus lábios e se intensificaram quando o moreno se juntou ao balanço, lentamente, entrando e saindo suavemente.

— Isso, Sasuke! Mete gostoso...

— Hum... Você gosta disso, não é? — O sussurrou rouco e excitado em seu ouvido foi acompanhado de uma deliciosa mordida no lóbulo da orelha, fazendo-o se arrepiar por inteiro. — Eu vou socar meu pau com força em você até te fazer gritar meu nome!

O moreno soltou as mãos e o segurou com uma delas pela virilha, enquanto dava um impulso para trás e se ajoelhava, levando Naruto junto até que este ficasse de quatro na cama, logo começando a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem, saindo lenta e entrando forte e profundamente.

— Ah, Sasuke! Isso! — Naruto parecia ver tudo brilhante e fora de foco à sua volta. A sensação de ser dominado era extremamente excitante e despertava sentimentos avassaladores em seu íntimo. — Com força... Assim! Sasuke!

A velocidade com que os corpos se chocavam foi aumentada quando Naruto começou a se impulsionar de encontro ao moreno, parecendo completamente fora de si, gemendo alto e chamando por seu nome, como este havia dito. Seus olhos lacrimejavam, tamanho era o prazer que sentia. Seu corpo, já úmido de suor, fazia que as mãos de Sasuke escorregassem em seus quadris para depois o agarrarem novamente com força.

O moreno gemia, sem desviar os olhos daquela cena inebriante que era ver seu pênis entrando e saindo por entre as nádegas arredondadas e um pouco mais claras que o resto do corpo de Naruto. Quando o loiro fez um movimento circular com os quadris, um quase grito de prazer escapou por seus lábios.

Naruto foi puxado para que ficasse de joelhos na cama e sentiu os braços de Sasuke o envolverem com força e uma das mãos segurar seu pênis, iniciando uma masturbação no mesmo ritmo da penetração. Jogou a cabeça para trás, e sentiu seu pescoço ser atacado com chupadas fortes, intercaladas com mordidas. Seu corpo parecia em chamas e sua cabeça girava como se estivesse bêbado. Nunca havia se sentido tão vivo e ao mesmo tempo tão fora da realidade. Era como se houvesse alcançado um mundo paralelo que era composto apenas por toques enlouquecedores e gemidos de prazer. Sentiu-se cada vez mais próximo a um orgasmo ainda mais avassalador que o que Sasuke lhe proporcionou antes, o que era quase inacreditável.

— Ainda não! — O moreno pareceu perceber o que se passava com o amante e parou de se movimentar, também apertando forte a base do pênis de Naruto para impedi-lo de gozar.

— Porra, por que fez isso? — Reclamou fraco. Sentiu Sasuke se retirar de dentro dele e foi deitado na cama, dessa vez de costas. Suas pernas foram abertas e sentiu-se ser penetrado novamente, tão rápido e fundo que arqueou o corpo e soltou um longo gemido. O moreno deitou-se sobre seu corpo e levou a boca diretamente até um de seus mamilos, sugando tão forte que sentiu uma mistura deliciosa de dor e arrepios eróticos. Agarrou os cabelos negros e puxou o rosto do outro para um beijo entremeado de suspiros e gemidos lascivos.

Dessa vez os toques estavam diferentes. Menos pornográficos e mais sensuais; menos violentos e mais carinhosos, mas a intensidade dos sentimentos que tomavam Naruto continuava a mesma. Se houve alguma mudança, foi que o deixavam ainda mais entregue. Gestos mais lentos e profundos pareciam fazer com que tudo fosse vivenciado de maneira diferente e especial. Olhavam-se nos olhos enquanto Sasuke o penetrava profundamente. Sentia as gotas de suor que se desprendiam do moreno o tocando como se fossem novas carícias, e elas faziam suas peles deslizarem uma na outra de maneira sensual e harmoniosa, as mãos tocavam cada centímetro que pudessem alcançar do outro, às vezes suavemente e outras com força.

— Naruto... — Sasuke suspirou, enquanto encostava sua testa na dele e fechava os olhos. — Eu também te quero em mim. — Segurou a mão do loiro que arranhava suas costas e a levou até o meio de suas nádegas, fazendo-o tocar seu ânus. — Aqui...

Respirando entrecortadamente, Naruto penetrou um dedo naquele anel apertado facilmente. O moreno parecia tão desejoso por aquele toque quanto ele próprio esteve antes, assim, inseriu mais um dedo, o que fez o rapaz soltar um silvo baixo e suspirar seu nome, penetrando-o mais devagar, antes de beijá-lo intensamente. Movimentava os dedos com o mesmo ritmo que Sasuke usava consigo. Estavam tão conectados que pareciam ler os pensamentos e necessidades do outro.

— Eu te quero tanto... — Naruto gemeu, assim que separaram os lábios e seu pescoço foi lambido lascivamente pelo moreno, antes deste sugar com vontade a pele sobre a jugular.

Sasuke parou de se movimentar e saiu de dentro dele, deixando uma sensação de vazio e se afastou um pouco, o que o forçou a retirar seus dedos também, mas não por muito tempo. O moreno subiu em seu corpo, com uma perna em cada lado de seus quadris e encaixou seu pênis na entrada do próprio ânus, antes de começar a descer suavemente, de olhos fechados, a cabeça um pouco abaixada e o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes. Seus cabelos bagunçados se prendiam à pele úmida do rosto, deixando-o com uma aparência erótica e perfeita para aquele momento. Naruto ficou imóvel e deixou que ele fizesse como achasse melhor, apenas segurando em sua cintura para lhe dar mais estabilidade. Sentia sua ereção ser engolida pouco a pouco pela cavidade apertada e quase enlouquecia. Era boa demais aquela sensação e ficou satisfeito por ter proporcionado esse prazer ao outro. Gemidos fracos e guturais eram emitidos por Sasuke enquanto descia, mais e mais, torturantemente lento.

— Ah... — Uma exclamação alta e satisfeita foi emitida por Sasuke, assim que sentiu todo o pênis de Naruto dentro de si. Jogou a cabeça para trás, com um leve sorriso no rosto delicado, como se houvesse cumprido com êxito uma difícil missão. Ficou algum tempo imóvel, se acostumando e, quando o fez, abriu os olhos e encarou seriamente os olhos azuis que o miravam fascinados. — Minha vez de te fazer enlouquecer, loiro...

— Como se já não tivesse feito isso antes... — Naruto respondeu com a voz tensa de ansiedade. Mesmo sentindo-se sorrir por dentro, não conseguia expressar isso. Levantou o tronco, apoiado em uma das mãos enquanto a outra permaneceu segurando a cintura de Sasuke. O moreno escorou o corpo para trás com os dois braços e estendeu as pernas até fincar os pés na cama, deixando o corpo de Naruto entre elas. Sem aviso, levantou os quadris de baixou-os rapidamente, fazendo o pênis do loiro penetrá-lo com força. — Ah, Sasuke! Que delícia...

Naruto fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo. O moreno fez o mesmo movimento, mas dessa vez não parou. Continuou subindo e descendo o corpo, fazendo mais pressão ao tocar suas nádegas nos quadris do loiro. Mais uma vez estavam em êxtase, perdidos nas sensações que eram proporcionadas um pelo outro. Naruto tinha a respiração rasa e sentiu-se no céu ao abrir novamente os olhos e ver Sasuke subindo e descendo em seu pênis, com os cabelos espalhados sobre o rosto e gemendo seu nome baixinho, como se estivesse em um universo à parte. Viu o pênis ereto do rapaz balançando pelo movimento e percebeu que, pela posição que estavam, talvez conseguisse alcançá-lo com os lábios. Curvou as costas o máximo que conseguiu e segurou uma das nádegas do moreno, impedindo-o de voltar a descer. Sentiu que apenas a ponta de sua ereção permanecia dentro dele e capturou a glande avermelhada com os lábios, circulando a língua lentamente na área antes de chupá-la com força.

— Ah, isso! Hum, Naruto, você vai me deixar louco! — Sasuke levou uma das mãos até os fios loiros e segurou-os com força, fazendo com que uma boa parte de seu pênis penetrasse a boca que o estimulava. Moveu a pelve circularmente para entrar e sair por aqueles lábios ao mesmo tempo em que o pênis dentro de si fazia o mesmo.

Essa atitude teve o poder de tirar completamente qualquer pensamento racional que porventura ainda houvesse na mente de Naruto. Ele agarrou o corpo de Sasuke, segurando-o pelas nádegas e tirou forças não se sabe de onde para levantar-se da cama. O moreno abraçou-o instintivamente com os braços e pernas para não cair e ficou assim até que teve o corpo prensado contra a parede do quarto. O que escapava pelos lábios de Naruto nessa hora era quase um rosnado. Ele passou a penetrar Sasuke com todas as forças, auxiliado pelo apoio da parede, enquanto mordia e sugava o pescoço deste, sem ao menos se importar se o deixaria marcado ou não.

— Puta merda, que bunda gostosa! — Exclamou, antes de abaixar a cabeça e sugar os mamilos enrijecidos do moreno, alternando entre os dois para depois se concentrar em um.

— Naruto! Assim... Me fode... Enfia esse pau gostoso no meu cu até me fazer gozar... Vai! — Sasuke praticamente gritava sem controle. Aquela nova posição o estimulava ainda mais que a anterior, fazendo-o perder qualquer pudor.

O loiro sentia que gozaria a qualquer momento. Seu corpo esquentava como se fosse entrar em combustão espontânea a qualquer momento e os gritos de Sasuke se perdiam em meio ao rugido surdo que ecoava em seus ouvidos, mas as palavras o faziam ficar ainda mais irracional.

Naquele momento, apenas o desejo carnal a ser saciado importava para ambos. Quando um impulso mais forte o fez parar naquela posição, sentindo que se se mexesse mais um milímetro gozaria, percebeu os espasmos que tomavam o corpo do amante, antes do líquido esbranquiçado espalhar-se sobre seu abdômen e um gemido deliciado ressoar pelo quarto no mesmo instante em que um aperto intenso era sentido em seu pênis.

— Sasuke... Eu vou gozar! — Sua voz saiu quase ininteligível e ele tentou se afastar, mas foi impedido pelos braços e pernas que o envolveram em um abraço apertado.

— Goza... Goza pra mim! — As palavras trêmulas soaram sufocadas, pois a boca de Sasuke estava afundada em seu pescoço.

— Anh... — O gemido intenso foi impossível de conter quando sentiu suas vistas escurecerem e o puro prazer que o envolveu por inteiro. As ondas incandescentes se espalhavam como lava por cada uma de suas células, toldando toda e qualquer sensação que não fosse seu orgasmo e o corpo quente entre seus braços. Quando enfim cessaram, teve que usar o que lhe restava de forças para não deixar Sasuke cair e se virou, jogando-se com o moreno na cama.

Ficaram um tempo interminável imóveis, com Naruto meio jogado por cima de Sasuke, ambos com as pernas largadas para fora da cama, apenas tentando normalizar a respiração e se recuperar. Quando, finalmente, sentiu-se forte o bastante para se mexer, o loiro apoiou um cotovelo na cama e a cabeça na mão, olhando o rosto de Sasuke. Este abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso aberto, como Naruto não havia visto até então.

— Isso foi, simplesmente, incrível! — Disse o moreno, levantando uma das mãos e afastando os cabelos loiros que grudavam no rosto de Naruto.

— É, foi mesmo. — Concordou suavemente, retribuindo o sorriso e segurando a mão que lhe acariciava o rosto para beijar a palma. Queria dizer mais que isso; que foi a melhor noite de sua vida e que queria continuar a vê-lo, mas sentiu que talvez não fosse a vontade do outro, afinal, se conheciam há quanto tempo mesmo? Algumas horas no máximo. Já deveria ser tarde, mas não sentia a menor vontade de ir embora. Seu desejo, no momento, era passar o resto da noite ao lado de Sasuke, abraçá-lo e beijá-lo o máximo que conseguisse e nunca mais deixá-lo sair de sua vida. Entretanto não estavam em um conto de fadas em que tudo dá certo no final, e teve medo de expor esses sentimentos. E se não fosse correspondido? Provavelmente não era, já que sabia que se apegava fácil demais às pessoas e que nem todos são assim. Para Sasuke aquela provavelmente era apenas uma aventura de uma noite e nada mais. Deve ter deixado um pouco desses sentimentos transparecerem em seu rosto, pois o moreno tocou gentilmente seu rosto e perguntou, sério:

— Qual o problema?

O que poderia dizer? O medo de se expor e levar um sonoro "não" era mais forte que ele. Respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça:

— Está tarde. Você deve precisar ir embora.

— Hum... — Sasuke resmungou manhoso, puxando Naruto para que se deitasse em seu peito e começou a acariciar seus cabelos. — Vamos passar a noite aqui.

— Tudo bem. — Não foi exatamente uma pergunta, mas Naruto respondeu, enquanto um sorriso feliz nascia em seu rosto. Talvez aquela fosse uma indicação de que o outro queria e sentia o mesmo que ele e, por hora, bastava. — Mas vamos tomar um banho antes de acabarmos dormindo suados e melados desse jeito.

— Hum...

Mais uma vez foi apenas um resmungo preguiçoso, mas Naruto sentia-se renovado depois de saber que poderia passar a noite em companhia do rapaz que, mesmo sem querer, estava mexendo com seu coração. Levantou-se e puxou o outro para que fizesse o mesmo, ainda que sob protestos. Praticamente o arrastou para o banheiro, onde, dessa vez ligou o chuveiro e colocou ambos debaixo da ducha quente. Sasuke estava tão manhoso que Naruto acabou fazendo tudo sozinho: ensaboou e limpou o rapaz, antes de fazer o mesmo consigo, secá-los e praticamente carregar um Sasuke, quase adormecido, para a cama.

Ao chegarem lá, reparou no pacote de camisinhas, fechado e totalmente esquecido. Olhou para Sasuke, que tinha um leve sorriso no rosto, e disse, meio incerto:

— Esquecemos as camisinhas, sabe?

— É? Agora é tarde. — Respondeu com a voz suave e preguiçosa. — Você não tem nenhuma doença, tem?

— Não...

— Nem eu, então não se preocupe, ok? — Jogou-se sobre os travesseiros e chutou a caixa das camisinhas para fora da cama. — Afinal, nenhum de nós corre o risco de engravidar...

A tentativa de humor, apesar de um tanto sonolenta de Sasuke, teve o poder de deixar o loiro mais leve. Deitou-se ao lado do moreno e foi imediatamente abraçado, com a cabeça morena apoiada em seu peito. Sorriu satisfeito e esticou o braço para apagar a luz. Deslizando os dedos suavemente nos cabelos negros, pegou no sono com um sorriso os lábios.

* * *

Naruto acordou sentindo-se feliz e revigorado, coisa difícil de acontecer, já que costumava acordar mole e cheio de sono. Sentia-se esfomeado e só então se lembrou que não havia comido nada na última noite. Sorriu, se lembrando dos momentos vividos.

Espreguiçou-se e percebeu que estava sozinho na cama. Se sentou assustado e olhou em torno, vendo que sua roupa estava devidamente dobrada ao lado da mochila, sobre um pequeno balcão em um dos cantos do quarto. Suspirou aliviado ao ver um terno pendurado num gancho próximo e a porta do banheiro fechada. Sorriu e levantou-se, decidido a juntar-se ao novo amante no banho, mas parou com a mão no trinco ao ouvir a voz baixa do outro lado.

— E o que você disse a ela, Itachi? — Sabia quem era Itachi: irmão mais velho de Sasuke. Ele havia dito antes de entrarem no motel. Só não imaginava o motivo para que estivesse falando com o irmão naquele momento. Deixou a curiosidade dominá-lo e ficou imóvel, ouvindo a conversa. — Não precisava ter inventado uma mentira tão descarada. — Ouviu a risada baixa e as palavras seguintes pareceram atingi-lo como uma adaga envenenada: — Eu não esqueci que a Sakura é minha noiva... É claro, em duas semanas serei um homem casado. Sim, Itachi, tenho certeza! — Mais alguns segundos de silêncio e um suspiro antes da despedida apressada. — Não! Depois falamos sobre isso, certo? Preciso desligar agora. Até.

O loiro retrocedeu alguns passos, chocado. Não podia acreditar que Sasuke se casaria em pouco tempo. Então, tudo o que aconteceu entre os dois foi mesmo apenas uma aventura para o outro. Despedida de solteiro, talvez? Soltou um riso amargo ao pensar nisso.

Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar, e começou a vestir-se rapidamente, com as mãos trêmulas. Apesar de sentir-se tão mal, não iria chorar. Era uma "manteiga derretida", como sua mãe sempre dizia, mas, na verdade, não havia motivos para isso, afinal, fazia menos de vinte e quatro horas que conhecia Sasuke. O melhor era ter descoberto tudo o quanto antes, assim evitava se apaixonar, como havia cogitado na noite anterior.

— Me apaixonar por um cara, era só o que faltava! — Murmurou, irritado consigo mesmo.

— O que está resmungando ai, Naruto?

Ele quase pulou quando ouviu a voz de Sasuke, pois estava tão imerso em sua revolta que não ouviu a porta do banheiro sendo aberta.

— Não é nada. — Falou baixo, tentando não se deixar afetar pela voz suave e carinhosa.

"Mentirosa!" — Corrigiu-se em pensamento.

— Não vai tomar um banho? — O moreno aproximou-se do loiro e tocou seu braço, que se encolheu ligeiramente, numa clara demonstração de repulsa. — O que foi?

— Nada! Eu preciso ir. Já estou atrasado para o trabalho. — Naruto respondeu seco, ainda evitando olhá-lo. Se o fizesse, tinha certeza que amoleceria em sua decisão de ir embora e esquecer tudo.

Sasuke, insatisfeito com aquela resposta, segurou-o firme pelos ombros e virou-o para que o encarasse.

— Está arrependido do que fizemos, é isso? Está se sentindo sujo por ter feito sexo com outro homem? — A expressão de Sasuke estava amena, mas a raiva em sua voz era latente. Parecia tentar ao máximo se controlar, enquanto encarava os olhos azuis vacilantes.

Ver o outro daquela maneira, apenas com a toalha enrolada em volta da cintura, estava mexendo com o corpo de Naruto. Sentia vontade de abraçá-lo e senti-lo novamente, mas não se deixaria levar. Não dessa vez. Mas tampouco mentiria. Se Sasuke estava irritado, deixaria claro o que havia sido para ele, entretanto sem se deixar envolver novamente.

— É claro que não! O que tivemos foi único para mim e eu não me arrependeria disso. Nunca! — Suspirou e virou-se, passando as mãos nervosamente sobre os cabelos loiros. — Não é o fato de você ser um cara que torna menos especial ou errado o que fizemos. Não para mim. Mas foi só uma noite, não tem por que agirmos como se fosse diferente. E... eu preciso mesmo ir.

— Por quê? — Imprevisível como sempre, Sasuke o abraçou por trás e apoiou a testa em seu ombro. — Não precisa ser só isso!

Aquele toque e o apelo visível na voz, mexeram com Naruto, o que o fez vacilar em sua decisão. Ele virou-se e devolveu o abraço, quase com desespero, mas a mesma voz ecoou em sua cabeça.

" _... Sakura é minha noiva...". _

" _... em duas semanas serei um homem casado..."_

" _Sim, Itachi, tenho certeza!"_

Sem consentimento, seus lábios buscaram os de Sasuke e o beijaram sedentos, mas o sabor era amargo, como uma despedida. Terminou o beijo e encarou os olhos que agora pareciam mais calmos, segurando o rosto delicadamente entre as mãos, e engoliu em seco. Afastou-se lentamente e pegou sua mochila, retirando a carteira e de dentro dela algumas notas, que colocou sobre a cama.

— Minha parte do valor do quarto... — Sem voltar a encarar os olhos negros, virou as costas e se dirigiu à porta, abrindo-a devagar, como se todo seu corpo expressasse sua tristeza. — Tchau, Sasuke...

— Naruto...

A voz falha e apelativa o acompanhou enquanto deixava o local. Independente de sua resolução de não chorar, não conseguiu impedir que uma lágrima solitária lhe escapasse pelos olhos. Quando já estava na rua, deserta àquela hora da manhã, deixou um grito frustrado escapar por seus lábios secos.

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Espero que pelo menos esse lemon valha alguns reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esse cap vai especialmente para a linda J. M Oliver, que me mandou reviews maravilhosos! Obrigada, flor!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cap IV – Malditos Otakus!**

* * *

Olhando em volta, Naruto pensou que aquilo era totalmente inútil. Estava em uma das baladas GLTB mais conhecidas da cidade e a única coisa que sentia era tédio, além de um leve arrepio – que não tinha nada de prazeroso – quando era abordado por algum homem. A música alta e as luzes psicodélicas deixavam o ambiente quase surreal e, misturado com os vários copos de bebida alcoólica que havia ingerido, lhe davam a impressão de estar em um sonho bizarro.

Fixou os olhos no corpo de seu acompanhante, vendo-o no meio da pista de dança, retorcendo-se de um lado para o outro no meio de outros corpos suados, e lembrou-se vagamente de uma lagartixa agonizante. Não que fosse feio, mas era branco e magro demais, além de usar uma blusa curta que deixava seu abdômen liso à mostra. Perguntou-se pela milésima vez naquela noite o porquê de ter aceitado acompanhá-lo àquele lugar e a resposta foi a mesma das outras vezes, quando fitou seu rosto. Oriental. Olhos e cabelos negros. Rosto delicado.

— Merda! — Resmungou, mas devido à música alta sabia que não chamaria atenção. Pelo menos não até que sua mão, que segurava um copo de bebida pela metade, apertá-lo com força excessiva e espalhar o líquido por sua roupa e chão, molhando algumas pessoas que estavam em volta. Recebeu olhares recriminadores e saiu dali, decidido a ir ao banheiro se limpar e esfriar a cabeça.

Sua vida pessoal havia virado completamente de cabeça para baixo nos últimos seis meses. De um rapaz heterossexual e comum, se transformara em um bissexual frustrado que procurava em várias bocas e corpos algo que sabia que apenas uma pessoa lhe poderia dar. Uma pessoa que a essa altura deveria estar casado e feliz há mais de cinco meses. Sasuke.

— Merda! — Exclamou mais uma vez, em voz alta, enquanto entrava no banheiro unissex da boate. Havia adquirido também o péssimo hábito de falar sozinho, resmungando e praguejando, sempre que se pegava pensando no moreno que povoava seus sonhos mais quentes. O que, por vezes, era extremamente constrangedor. Principalmente quando andava de metrô. Fosse o horário que fosse, estivesse lotado ou vazio, entrar em uma estação já era o suficiente para deixá-lo melancólico, mas quando entrava no vagão em si, era ainda pior, coisa que o deixava irritado a ponto de blasfemar constantemente contra um determinado moreno de olhos negros. — Malditos olhos hipnotizantes, maldito cabelo sedoso, maldita pele macia e cheirosa!

Pegou um punhado de papel toalha no suporte ao lado da pia e começou a enxugar a blusa molhada, sob os olhares curiosos de outros frequentadores do local. Realmente precisava parar com essa mania, antes que fosse internado.

— Está tudo bem? — Uma voz suave perguntou ao seu lado.

Virou-se para o dono da voz e teve a visão de um rapaz que parecia um emo, grunge, ou algo do tipo, já que não tinha muita experiência e, sinceramente, nem curiosidade, sobre os hábitos dessas tribos urbanas. Vestia um casaco azul, o que combinava com o cabelo vermelho, e tinha olhos verdes fortemente delineados de preto. A pele branca destacava uma tatuagem em vermelho com o kanji "amor" do lado esquerdo da testa e suas sobrancelhas eram raspadas, o que estranhamente não o deixava feio.

— RGB... — Murmurou consigo mesmo, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso divertido.

— Desculpe? — Perguntou o estranho, franzindo o local das sobrancelhas inexistentes.

— E mais educado que a média... — Voltou a murmurar, logo percebendo que deveria estar parecendo um louco. Resolveu se explicar: — RGB é um modo de coloração utilizado para imagens digitais, baseado em vermelho, verde e azul. Por isso você me lembrou uma arte digital... — Sorriu sem-graça pela explicação esquisita. Ficou ainda mais constrangido quando a expressão do rapaz permaneceu séria e indagativa. — Deixa pra lá... Você queria alguma coisa?

— Perguntei se você está bem. Parecia bem transtornado quando entrou aqui... — Respondeu o rapaz, ainda sério. E estendeu a mão a Naruto. — Meu nome é Gaara.

— Prazer, Naruto. — Apertou a mão do rapaz, que lhe pareceu agradavelmente morna. — Gaara, hum? "Amante da morte"? Você não me parece violento...

Gaara deu um sorriso pequeno e respondeu com outra pergunta:

— Entende de japonês?

— Um pouco. Mas por que esse nome? Você também não me parece japonês...

— E não sou, mas uns amigos otakus me deram esse apelido há alguns anos, quando comecei a frequentar cemitérios à noite com um pessoal. Acabei aderindo.

— Entendo. Foi na mesma época em que fez essa tatuagem? — Perguntou Naruto, curioso, apontando para a testa do outro.

— Sim. Já superei essa fase, mas infelizmente não é fácil e nem barato tirar uma tatuagem.

A explicação não convenceu muito o loiro, que o olhou de cima abaixo. — "Superou essa fase, é? Sei..." — Pensou sarcástico, observando as botas de cano longo por cima da calça jeans escura e colada às pernas. — Então, Gaara... Assim como você não parece violento ou japonês, também não parece, bem...

— Gay?

— É... — Deu um leve sorriso torto e constrangido.

— Nem você, mas acredito que pelo menos a metade dos homens nessa boate não pareçam. — Gaara se encostou na parede e cruzou os braços e os tornozelos, analisando criticamente a figura do loiro. — Na verdade, pela sua atitude desde que chegou, eu diria que você parece muito mais um hétero que caiu de paraquedas aqui.

— Esteve me espionando? — Naruto levantou a sobrancelha, levemente indignado.

— Observando. — Corrigiu Gaara. — Você é bonito, tem um corpo que chama a atenção e parecia deslocado. Mesmo acompanhado por aquela lombriga esquálida...

Não conseguiu conter a risada ao ouvir como o outro se referia ao rapaz que o acompanhava.

— Essa foi ótima... — Respirou fundo para conter o ataque de riso. — Ele é realmente esquisito!

— Se acha isso, por que está com ele? — Gaara perguntou, genuinamente curioso.

A pergunta foi o suficiente para apagar qualquer vestígio de sorriso da face de Naruto.

— Eu não _estou_ com ele, exatamente. — Respondeu sério. — Eu tentei no começo, mas não consegui me envolver, então nos tornamos amigos. É uma longa história.

— Temos a noite inteira, se você quiser...

Naruto encarou os olhos verdes sérios e foi envolvido por um sentimento de paz que há muito não sentia. Apesar da aparência agressiva, Gaara parecia uma pessoa tranquila e inteligente, que daria um bom amigo. Sentiu vontade de desabafar com ele, mesmo que fosse um total desconhecido. Ou, talvez, exatamente por isso.

— Certo. Se você quer mesmo saber, vamos! — Já começando a andar, o loiro segurou o braço de Gaara e se encaminhou de volta à área principal da boate. Passou no bar para pegar mais bebidas e se acomodou em um sofá, estrategicamente colocado a um canto, com o ruivo ao lado. Apoiou o copo na mesa em frente e só então virou-se para o outro. — Antes de te dizer qualquer coisa, Gaara, gostaria que você me respondesse: por que quer saber dos meus problemas?

— Não tenho certeza... — Permanecendo sério, encarou os olhos azuis de Naruto como se pudesse escanear sua alma. — Alguma coisa me faz sentir como se eu te conhecesse há muito tempo e pudesse te entender. Você está sofrendo.

A afirmação fez Naruto arregalar os olhos. Não era todo mundo que conseguia enxergar além da máscara despreocupada, e algumas vezes irritada, que usava ultimamente. Gaara era muito observador.

— Hum. — Resmungou, desviando os olhos para a pista de dança de maneira distraída.

— Então, me conte o que te leva a sair com a lombriga. — Gaara pediu, dando um gole em sua bebida.

— O nome é Sai e ele me lembra uma pessoa. — Disse por fim, com um suspiro resignado. — Não realmente, sabe, mas os dois são orientais, então o colorido é parecido. Quando o conheci fiquei olhando para ele como um idiota, o que o fez ficar curioso e tentar se aproximar mais de mim. Na época eu estava triste e sentimental, então acabei aceitando suas investidas. Ficamos juntos algumas vezes, mas nunca consegui chegar até o fim. Ele sempre acaba me arrastando para esses lugares para tentar me animar, mas...

— Entendi. — Disse o ruivo, quase indiferente, mas com a pergunta que fez a seguir, Naruto percebeu que ele prestou muita atenção ao que disse e foi direto ao ponto crítico de seu desabafo: — Se você estava carente por causa desse outro cara, por que não o procurou?

— Não dá... — Respondeu, com um sorriso melancólico. — Eu bem que tentei, apesar da resolução de esquecê-lo.

— Conte tudo, desde o início. — Gaara exigiu, apesar de manter sua face neutra.

E Naruto contou. Constrangedoramente, até os detalhes mais tórridos de sua relação relâmpago com Sasuke foram expostos como uma ferida aberta, mas principalmente a conversa entreouvida na manhã seguinte e como deixou-o sozinho e foi embora, magoado, triste, desesperado.

— Depois daquilo, eu tentei encontrá-lo, sabe? Mesmo sabendo que era errado e que não deveria, eu tentei. Procurei no Facebook e em todas as redes sociais menos usadas, mas parece que o nome dele é o mesmo de um maldito personagem de mangá! E como não sei seu sobrenome, tudo o que consegui foi a droga da imagem de um cara descabelado, de olhos grandes e vermelhos! Maldito Google! Malditos mangás! Malditos otakus! — Finalizou seu discurso irado passando as mãos nervosamente nos cabelos, o que fez aparecer um discreto sorriso no rosto de Gaara.

— Por tudo o que me contou, se você não estiver tentando se enganar, o que não me parece, pode ser que esse tal de Sasuke esteja na mesma situação que você. — Comentou, despreocupado. — Sabia que o seu nome também é o de um personagem de mangá?

— O que? — Naruto olhou para ele, nervoso. — 'Tá brincando, né?

— Não. Se ele tentou te encontrar, teve resultados muito parecidos com os seus, com a diferença de que a imagem teria cabelos cinzentos e olhos rosados.

Por um momento, Naruto amaldiçoou mentalmente todos os japoneses, mas ao se lembrar de sua mãe, refreou-se. Sua irritação crescente só deu lugar à tristeza quando lembrou-se de que Sasuke provavelmente estaria casado e nem pensaria mais nele.

— Bem, mas isso não importa, apesar de tudo. — Disse com melancolia. — O que preciso é encontrar um jeito de esquecê-lo. Nem eu estou me aguentando mais, com esse humor.

— Se você quer mesmo, eu posso ajudá-lo nisso...

— Ahn? — Naruto olhou rapidamente para Gaara. Apesar da frase insinuante, ele permanecia com a expressão neutra e seu tom de voz não demonstrava mais do que sinceridade. Encarando os olhos verde-água, pensou que talvez não fosse uma má ideia. Estar saindo com Sai há quase cinco meses, sendo ele tão parecido – pelo menos de rosto – com Sasuke, poderia estar fazendo com que se lembrasse do rapaz mais do que deveria e impedindo-o de tirá-lo da cabeça. E Gaara parecia um cara bem legal, apesar da aparência exótica. Era certo que havia beijado muitas bocas nesse tempo todo e até tentado ir além, mas não conseguiu, fosse com homens ou mulheres, e nenhum deles lhe passou a confiança que Gaara o estava fazendo sentir. Ficou tentado a arriscar, afinal, se não desse certo, seria apenas mais um com quem acabaria fazendo amizade depois. Recostou-se no sofá, tocando o braço do ruivo com o seu. — O que quer dizer com isso, Gaara?

— Exatamente o que você entendeu. — Respondeu o rapaz, com o olhar fixo e desconcertante. — Se quiser, pode contar comigo. Tanto para ajudá-lo a esquecer quanto para encontrar esse Sasuke. Sei que estou sendo muito objetivo, mas eu realmente gostei de você e entendo pelo que está passando. Já perdi alguém que achei que nunca fosse esquecer e sei como isso pode ser doloroso. Quero ajudá-lo a superar esse sentimento de ser fiel a uma simples lembrança.

— Mas...

Parecendo ler os pensamentos de Naruto, Gaara o interrompeu:

— Não se preocupe com os meus sentimentos. Eles estão... selados!

Era uma afirmação estranha, que fez Naruto enrugar a testa tentando entender o que se passava com o rapaz. Ele parecia muito em paz com suas memórias. Mais uma pergunta passou por sua mente e ele precisava da resposta para continuar, fosse como fosse:

— Você disse que já sofreu assim. O que aconteceu? Por que não lutou pelo cara?

— Não foi possível. Ele morreu...

Naruto se sentiu chocado. O que estava sofrendo não deveria ser nem remotamente parecido com o sentimento de perder alguém dessa forma. Sentiu-se egoísta e fraco por não conseguir superar, e a dor no seu peito aumentou ao ver o sorriso triste que Gaara mantinha. Num ímpeto, abraçou o ruivo com força e sentiu o corpo dele enrijecer, antes de relaxar e devolver o abraço, com um singelo beijo no pescoço.

— Estou me sentindo um idiota agora, sabia? — Disse, com a voz abafada no pescoço de Gaara, mas mesmo com a música alta, este pôde ouvi-lo, e meneou a cabeça, como se negasse.

— Está errado, Naruto. Acho que pode ser muito mais frustrante saber que pode fazer alguma coisa a respeito e não conseguir, do que ter que aceitar que não há mais nada a fazer. — Afastou o loiro de seus braços, segurando-o pelos ombros para olhar em seu rosto. — E agora? O que você decide?

Era a pergunta certa no momento, como tudo o que parecia envolver o aparecimento de Gaara em sua vida naquela noite. Naruto respirou fundo e segurou carinhosamente a face do rapaz entre as mãos antes de dar sua resposta.

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Ainda quero reviews! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui vai o último cap...**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**V – E Tudo Termina Onde Começa**

* * *

Naruto estava parado na plataforma e um sentimento de nostalgia o envolveu, junto com o deslocamento de ar de mais um trem do metrô deixando o local. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Há quanto tempo não usava aquele meio de transporte mesmo? Lembrava-se claramente de ter comprado sua tão cobiçada moto exatamente duas semanas depois de conhecer Sasuke, porém na maioria dos dias não a usava, na esperança de voltar a encontrá-lo em um vagão lotado. Passado um mês, essa esperança desvaneceu-se e ele passou a ir com ela ao trabalho diariamente, só utilizando o metrô quando era o mais sensato a fazer, por exemplo, em dias de chuva. Ou quando estava privado de sua moto, como naquele momento, em que a bendita havia apresentado um problema e estava no conserto. Definitivamente havia adquirido trauma de metrô, que foi sumindo, aos poucos, depois que conheceu o ruivo.

Gaara...

Suspirou novamente, mas dessa vez, o ato foi acompanhado de um pequeno sorriso. Era impressionante o poder calmante que o rapaz tinha sobre si. E como se seus pensamentos o chamassem, a voz suave se fez ouvir ao seu lado:

— Desculpe o atraso. O trânsito está pesado, mesmo sendo final de semana.

— Tudo bem. — Envolveu os ombros do rapaz em um abraço rápido e voltou a soltá-lo, olhando em seus olhos carinhosamente. — Obrigado por aceitar ir ao aniversário da Karin. Sei que esse tipo de festa não te agrada.

— Eu não te deixaria na mão. — Gaara disse sério. — Principalmente por que está sem sua moto.

O loiro abaixou a cabeça, sem-graça. Mesmo com todo o apoio do rapaz, não havia conseguido superar sua paixão pelo belo oriental. Ia dizer alguma coisa, talvez se desculpar, mas foi impedido pelo barulho do próximo trem adentrando a estação. Resolveu deixar o assunto morrer, pois sabia que Gaara entendia.

Entraram calmamente, com Naruto falando de assuntos aleatórios, e se sentaram em um banco vago. Os resmungos de um bebê fizeram com que o loiro virasse para trás e visse uma criança de aproximadamente seis meses, claramente japonesa, virada em sua direção, sendo carregada por uma mulher que estava sentada no banco de trás, de costas para ele. Fez uma careta para o bebê e foi retribuído com um sorriso sem dentes, que o encantou. Gaara olhou de relance para o que tanto chamava a atenção de Naruto, mas não fez comentários e ficou em silêncio, apenas admirando a fisionomia feliz do loiro brincando com a criança. Parecia que ele estava, finalmente, superando seus problemas com o metrô.

O barulho de um celular tocando chamou a atenção de ambos e o homem de cabelos longos que estava sentado ao lado da mulher o atendeu.

— Oi, Sasuke. Sim, chegando na estação. Terceiro vagão. Tchau.

As palavras tiveram o poder de congelar completamente o sorriso que Naruto tinha no rosto e fizeram Gaara o olhar preocupado.

Não era possível, era? Não podia ser a mesma pessoa.

Mas... E se fosse? Depois de tanto tempo de buscas infrutíferas, encontrar o moreno, novamente no metrô, como uma infeliz coincidência, quase um ano e meio depois de se conhecerem, parecia uma cruel brincadeira do destino. Quando o período de tempo decorrido passou pela cabeça de Naruto, ele arregalou os olhos, em choque. Aquela criança seria filha de Sasuke? Fazendo as contas, era bem possível. Virou-se para Gaara e percebeu que a mesma coisa lhe ocorreu, pois olhava fixamente a criança, parecendo pensativo.

Sentiu a mão do ruivo segurar a sua, em um gesto mudo de apoio, mas dessa vez não houve conforto com o toque. Sentia o corpo gelado e um medo intenso borbulhar por suas entranhas.

— Fique calmo. — O sussurro de Gaara o acordou do estupor em que havia mergulhado, mas a única coisa em que pensou foi sair dali o quanto antes. Não se sentia preparado para encarar a família feliz. Caso o bebê fosse mesmo filho de Sasuke, sem dúvidas, a mulher que o carregava era a famigerada esposa, Sakura. Tentou se levantar, mas a mão de Gaara na sua o impediu. — Talvez você precise disso para conseguir superar. Espere.

— Gaara... — Murmurou com apelo no olhar, entretanto, não se sentia forte o suficiente para tomar alguma atitude. Quando se deu conta, já estavam parando na estação. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer, foi puxar a touca de sua blusa de moletom alaranjada e cobrir os fios loiros como se, com isso, pudesse ficar invisível. Os dedos de sua mão se entrelaçaram nervosamente com os de Gaara quando as portas se abriram e uns poucos passageiros entraram e saíram. Não olhou no rosto de nenhum deles e afundou-se um pouco no banco, de cabeça baixa.

— Sasuke, querido, aqui! — A voz suave da mulher atrás de si chamou alegremente.

Abaixou ainda mais a cabeça e estava pensando seriamente em esconder o rosto no ombro de Gaara quando viu um par de tênis All Star negros estancarem subitamente no corredor à sua frente.

— Naruto? — A voz parecia um tanto espantada e o loiro levantou lentamente a cabeça, engolindo em seco. Fitou o par de olhos negros que o encaravam chocados e apertou ainda mais a mão de Gaara. O moreno viu o gesto e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu, pareciam conter uma frieza tão grande que enviou um arrepio à coluna de Naruto. A frase que se seguiu foi tão gélida quanto o olhar. — Há quanto tempo.

— Sasuke... — O nome saiu quase como um sussurro estrangulado. Pigarreou e estava pensando em alguma coisa neutra para dizer, quando a voz da mulher soou novamente.

— Encontrou um conhecido, meu amor?

— Nos apresente seus amigos, Sasuke. — Ouviram novamente a voz do homem de cabelos longos, que pela direção do som, parecia ter virado para trás, no banco.

Antes que o moreno pudesse esboçar mais alguma reação, pois ainda mantinha seu olhar fixamente nas mãos dos rapazes unidas, a mulher se levantou e colocou o bebê em seus braços, logo se sentando no banco à frente de Gaara e Naruto. O rapaz de cabelos longos a acompanhou e empurrou Sasuke para que se sentasse, já que este parecia ter congelado com o bebê no colo, e permaneceu em pé.

Naruto estava completamente paralisado. Definitivamente uma confraternização com a esposa do ex-amante era a última coisa que desejava, mas quando ergueu seus olhos para o rosto sorridente da outra, ficou intrigado. Ela era bela, mas parecia um pouco desgastada. E a semelhança com Sasuke era incrível. A explicação veio logo em seguida, quando ela estendeu a mão para o loiro, dizendo contente:

— Sou Uchiha Mikoto, mãe do Sasuke e este é Itachi, meu filho mais velho.

Naruto arregalou os olhos e demorou um pouco mais do que a educação aconselhava para retribuir o cumprimento, mas recebeu uma cotovelada de Gaara, que soltou sua mão, e se apressou em segurar a da mulher, dizendo:

— Naruto Uzumaki, muito prazer, senhora... Mikoto. — Agora, ao menos sabia o sobrenome do moreno que o cativou em uma noite, mas de que adiantava?

— Oka-san, como pode ainda não ter se acostumado a se apresentar do modo ocidental? Já vive aqui há quase trinta anos! — Disse Itachi, em tom divertido, observando atentamente o irmão e o Uzumaki. Ele, obviamente, tentava deixar o clima menos tenso.

— Oh, é verdade. Mas me parece que ele entendeu muito bem, não é, Naruto? E pode me chamar só de Mikoto. Me sinto muito velha quando me tratam por "senhora"! — Ela finalmente olhou para o ruivo e sua expressão tornou-se estranha, apesar de continuar sorridente. — E você, meu jovem?

— Gaara. É um prazer, Sra. Mikoto.

Dessa vez não houve dúvidas. Ela não pediu que o ruivo a chamasse informalmente e o aperto em sua mão foi breve e frio. O que estava acontecendo, era o que se perguntava Naruto. Será que ela havia antipatizado com Gaara à primeira vista?

— Então, Naruto. — Itachi se pronunciou e tinha no rosto um sorriso que o loiro, definitivamente, classificou como maldoso. — Você e Gaara são namorados há muito tempo?

Naruto abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas sua voz pareceu presa na garganta. Viu Sasuke e Mikoto o encarando como se também aguardassem a resposta e sentiu-se pressionado. O moreno tinha uma sobrancelha levantada ironicamente e a mãe o olhava com expectativa. Itachi mantinha o mesmo sorriso. Que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Sentia-se atacado pela família Uchiha, mesmo que com educação, e sem motivo aparente. Sua vontade no momento foi sair dali e correr sem olhar para trás.

— Não somos namorados. — A resposta veio de Gaara, pois percebeu que Naruto tinha, aparentemente, perdido o dom da fala.

— Amantes? Noivos? Casados? — Dessa vez o ataque partiu diretamente de Sasuke, que não conseguiu esconder a hostilidade, ao quebrar o silêncio em que havia caído desde que sua mãe e irmão se juntaram a eles. — Por que eu, definitivamente, os vi de mãos dadas quando entrei!

Acuado. Foi como Naruto percebeu que estava ao ser encarado pelos quatro orientais, – sim quatro, por que até o bebê parecia estar com a mesma expressão – todos com uma sobrancelha erguida e acusadoramente, como se houvessem ensaiado. E, como qualquer animal, racional ou irracional, que se sente acuado ataca, foi o que fez.

— Por que eu não poderia segurar a mão de um amigo? Nem todos têm uma esposa em casa para nos dar apoio quando precisamos, sabe? Por falar nisso, como vai a Sakura? — Perguntou rápido, com um sorriso que ninguém conseguiria ver de outra forma, a não ser, desafiador.

Mais uma vez, como se fosse ensaiado, as sobrancelhas dos Uchiha se moveram, com a que permanecia abaixada fazendo companhia à outra, dando uma expressão de espanto para aqueles rostos bonitos. Foi até engraçado, mas Naruto não se sentia com o humor necessário para apreciar aquele espetáculo. E foi, ainda irritado, que viu os outros olharem para Sasuke indagativamente.

Gaara parecia uma estátua ao seu lado, como se assistisse a um filme interessante, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Se houvesse pipoca ali, com certeza estaria degustando-o. Naruto o olhou, levemente irritado por sua falta de apoio.

— Como sabe sobre a Sakura? — Sasuke perguntou calmamente, com a voz e a face neutras, diferente de antes, porém sua expressão corporal demonstrava tensão. Mikoto tirou a criança de seus braços, antes que a pobre criatura fosse esmagada entre as mãos crispadas.

— Eu ouvi sua conversa com Itachi no...

— Naruto. — Interrompeu Gaara. Ele parecia ciente do que estava acontecendo com a família, mesmo o loiro não entendendo o motivo de tamanha agressividade. — Acho que você deveria conversar com Sasuke e esclarecer tudo. — O loiro abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi impedido. — A sós.

Todos agora encaravam o ruivo como se ele tivesse dito para Naruto se jogar do trem em movimento.

— Mas o que...? — Começou Naruto.

— Acho que está bem claro que todos aqui sabem sobre você e Sasuke e o culpam por isso. — Olhos se arregalaram diante da afirmação. Negros e azuis. — Vá resolver essa história de uma vez por todas. — Ele encarou diretamente os olhos do amigo, segurando-o pelos ombros. — Hora de acabar com seu sofrimento, loiro!

Naruto fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Estava se comportando como um verdadeiro idiota covarde frente a Sasuke e sua família. Depois de tanto tempo pensando no moreno e imaginando como seria a conversa que porventura tivessem, caso o encontrasse, estava sendo patético. Abriu os olhos novamente e nestes havia um brilho de determinação que fez Gaara sorrir.

— Você está certo.

— Esse é o Naruto que eu conheço. Agora, vai logo, antes que o Uchiha se recupere do choque e recuse!

Mikoto e Itachi deram sorrisos característicos em apoio às palavras de Gaara; o de Mikoto aberto e alegre e de Itachi torto e pequeno, mas ambos sinceros.

Naruto bateu as mãos nos joelhos e no mesmo movimento se levantou, decidido, estendendo a mão para Sasuke, que permanecia de olhos arregalados, aparentemente sem conseguir acreditar no que acontecia.

— Sasuke... Precisamos _mesmo_ conversar. — Abriu um sorriso sincero, pela primeira vez desde que o moreno havia entrado ali. E insistiu, quando não viu reação por parte do outro: — Me acompanha?

— Sasuke, vai logo antes que eu te tire daqui no tapa! — Mikoto ralhou, dando um peteleco na têmpora do filho, mas logo se virou para Gaara, como se a frieza anterior fosse nada mais que uma ilusão. — Então... Gaara, não é? Me diga, por que esse nome?

Sem mais prestar atenção às palavras trocadas pelos outros três, Naruto segurou com firmeza a mão que Sasuke levantou devagar, parecendo estar em um estado semi-catatônico, e o puxou para que fossem até o fundo do vagão, onde se encostaram ao lado da porta, frente a frente. Mesmo não querendo, Naruto tentou soltar a mão do moreno, mas este apertou os dedos automaticamente. Erguendo os olhos, que até então permaneciam baixos, o loiro fitou o rosto do homem que tinha o poder de fazê-lo tremer como uma menininha frente ao seu primeiro amor, e percebeu estar sendo encarado com temor. Mas por que temor? Não conseguiu se conter e levantou a mão que estava livre para acariciar a face perfeita.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e segurou a mão que tocava seu rosto, voltando a abrir os olhos, que dessa vez transmitiam um sentimento difícil de identificar.

— É tão bom te ver de novo. — O moreno disse, com a voz rouca. — Te tocar... Por favor, não desapareça novamente. Eu... preciso de você!

— Eu digo o mesmo. — Tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e sentiu seu coração se aquecer com aquelas palavras, entretanto, o sorriso se desfez antes de perguntar, sério: — E sua esposa? E seu filho? Não tenho temperamento para ser "o outro"...

Um pequeno sorriso nasceu no rosto de Sasuke, pela primeira vez desde que entrou naquele trem.

— Eu nunca me casei, Naruto. E o bebê é do Itachi.

— Mas naquele dia você... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós... Eu te ouvi dizendo que era claro que iria se casar! — A mágoa estava evidente em seu timbre que, apesar de tudo, era baixo. Tinha vontade de gritar até perder a voz e espernear de raiva por tudo o que passou, e agradeceu a todas as entidades divinas por estarem tendo aquele diálogo em um local público, o que o impedia de dar tal show. Já bastava o papel ridículo que fez antes, sem ao menos conseguir falar.

— Dobe... — Sasuke sorriu quando viu a expressão emburrada de Naruto quando o chamou assim, e levantou suas mãos entrelaçadas para tocar suavemente o bico que o outro fazia com a ponta do indicador. — O que esperava que eu fizesse? Você estava ali, do outro lado da porta, e logo teríamos que nos despedir para ir ao trabalho... Era mais fácil dizer aquilo, para me livrar logo de Itachi e voltar para você, do que tentar explicar, naquela hora, o que havia acontecido. Achei que seria melhor contar a ele depois, quando estivéssemos cara a cara. Não pense que você foi só um caso sem importância. Naquela noite você foi muito mais do que eu imaginava que uma paixão poderia ser. Nunca havia sentido aquilo em minha vida e... Droga, Naruto! Não estou acostumado a falar tanto assim...

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, levemente corado pela declaração que escapou quase sem perceber. E o loiro viu que o sentimento que carregava não era algo unilateral, afinal de contas. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto.

— Sasuke... — Disse o nome feliz, com os olhos fechados.

— Não chora, idiota. — A voz do moreno saiu trêmula e Naruto abriu os olhos para ver que os negros também se encontravam marejados, apesar de toda a força que Sasuke fazia para se controlar.

Esquecendo-se completamente de onde estavam e quem poderia presenciar seu ato, puxou suavemente o cabelo que emoldurava o rosto do moreno, com a mão que em momento nenhum havia deixado seu rosto, e o beijou. Um beijo cheio de saudade e sentimento, molhado devido às lágrimas que agora escorriam pela face de ambos. Finalizaram o toque lentamente, ainda trocando selinhos molhados e só se lembraram que existia um mundo à volta deles quando ouviram uma exclamação alta o suficiente para chamar a atenção de todas as pessoas que estavam no vagão:

— Mas que pouca vergonha! — A voz fanha e afetada pertencia a uma senhora bem vestida, de aparência aristocrática, que havia acabado de entrar no trem, pela mesma porta à qual estavam próximos. Era fungou orgulhosamente, antes de completar para quem quisesse ouvir: — Isso é nojento!

Ao contrário do que ela, aparentemente, esperava, suas palavras não foram saudadas por uma rodada de aplausos. Ela olhou em volta com a cabeça erguida e percebeu os olhares de nojo e algumas pessoas tentando conter o riso. Mas estes não eram dirigidos a Sasuke e Naruto que, estranhamente, também tinham uma expressão de nojo e a olhavam diretamente no rosto. As portas se fecharam às suas costas e então a voz de Itachi, também alta o suficiente para ser ouvida por todos, ecoou:

— Sabe o que é nojento de verdade, senhora? Essa meleca enorme pendendo de seu nariz... Da próxima vez em que estiver resfriada, melhor se lembrar de não fungar assim. É um perigo!

Risadas soaram por todos os lados. A mulher levou rapidamente um lenço, que tinha em mãos, ao rosto e seguiu seu caminho, humilhada, até se acomodar exatamente na outra extremidade do vagão.

Em voz baixa e ainda rindo, Naruto comentou com Sasuke:

— Sabe? Acho que estou começando a ter medo do seu irmão!

— Não se preocupe. Ele pode ser assustador quando quer, mas é uma boa pessoa. — Sasuke sorriu de lado, agora lembrando mais o moreno que encantou Naruto em poucas horas. — Ele não perderia a oportunidade de fazer isso com uma pessoa homofóbica. E parece que ele e Gaara estão se dando bem... — Completou, acenando com a cabeça para os dois, que agora estavam sentados lado a lado, com o ruivo segurando o bebê desajeitadamente, como se fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir. Mikoto ria, tentando ensiná-lo a como fazer isso e Itachi tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, fitando os cabelos chamativos, parecendo fascinado.

— Hein? Ele é...? — Naruto viu Sasuke afirmar minimamente com a cabeça. — Mas... Mas... E o filho?

— Oh, isso... Itachi é bissexual. A gravidez da garota foi um acidente. Pelo menos é o que ele disse à oka-san, mas acho que foi proposital. Ele sempre quis ser pai.

Naruto observou a cena e viu Gaara corar intensamente com algum comentário feito por Itachi e sorrir de lado, como era raro de ver com qualquer pessoa. Mikoto virou o rosto, sorrindo de leve e parecendo divertida, fosse lá pelo que fosse que ouviu de seu filho. Ficou esperançoso e feliz pelo amigo. Quem sabe ele não pudesse encontrar tudo o que ele próprio conseguiu com Sasuke, no Uchiha mais velho? E esse pensamento levou a outro, que o fez lembrar-se de uma coisa que queria perguntar ao moreno.

— Sasuke, por que Itachi e sua mãe agiram daquela maneira tão... estranha quando nos apresentamos? O que eles sabem sobre nós dois?

— Tudo. — Disse o moreno simplesmente, o que fez Naruto arregalar os olhos. — Não _todos_ os detalhes, dobe!

— Teme...

— Bem, eu tinha que dar alguma explicação à minha família quando cancelei o casamento duas semanas antes da cerimônia, não é? Mesmo meu pai entendeu. Acho que ele já estava conformado pelo fato de Itachi ter... er... saído do armário? — Perguntou duvidoso.

— Serve, eu acho... — Respondeu Naruto com um sorriso divertido.

— Pois é... Saído do armário bem antes. Infelizmente meu pai não viveu o suficiente para conhecer você...

— Sasuke, sinto muito! — O loiro abraçou Sasuke, abalado pela revelação. — Eu queria ter estado ao seu lado...

— Está tudo bem. Pelo menos ele morreu feliz, sabendo que a família Uchiha teve um herdeiro.

Outra vez estavam tão absorvidos em seu mundinho particular, que foram arrancados dele com um susto, quando a voz de Itachi foi ouvida bem ao lado dos dois:

— Sasuke, vamos descer. Não se preocupe, diremos à família de Hiashi que você tinha coisas importantes a fazer. — Ele virou-se para Naruto e deu uma piscada marota. — E você loiro, cuide bem do meu irmãozinho. Assim como cuidarei do seu amigo.

— Hein? Gaara? — Naruto olhou para o ruivo, que estava sério como sempre, mas levemente corado.

— Vou acompanhar Itachi e Mikoto na visita que farão. Nos vemos depois, Naruto.

— Er... Certo! — Estava realmente espantado. Depois que conheceu Gaara melhor, percebeu que ele era extremamente fechado e que não gostava de muitas interações sociais, mas parecia estar abrindo mão de seus princípios para acompanhar Itachi. — Tchau!

Quando a porta se abriu, Naruto tocou com carinho a mão do bebê, que agora estava no colo do pai, mordendo seu ombro e sorriu animadamente para Mikoto, que acenava contente.

— Juízo, vocês dois!

— Pode deixar! — Conseguiu exclamar ainda, antes da porta se fechar, voltando-se, então, para Sasuke. — E agora, o que faremos?

Não obteve resposta, pois o moreno olhava atentamente por cima de seu ombro com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios finos. Naruto, imaginando para o que ele estava olhando, levantou a vista e verificou qual seria a próxima estação, acabando por sorrir da mesma forma que Sasuke.

— Eu sei que não é o melhor lugar do mundo, mas... — O moreno começou.

— É. Mas é perfeito.

Desceram quase correndo quando o metrô abriu suas portas e seguiram apressados para o destino escolhido por ambos. Dessa vez seguiram diretamente até o pequeno e discreto prédio, entrando sem hesitar. O mesmo motel da primeira e única – pelo menos até aquele momento – noite de amor dos dois. Por um acordo mútuo, pediram também o mesmo quarto.

Ao adentrarem aquele ambiente que tão bem lembravam, perceberam que nada havia mudado. Sorriram nostálgicos. Sasuke abraçou o loiro e o encostou na porta, beijando-o. Eles não tinham pressa, afinal, agora teriam todo o tempo que quisessem para construir novas lembranças juntos.

O moreno beijou-o com tanto sentimento que Naruto sentiu-se a pessoa mais amada do mundo. A língua de Sasuke passeava vagarosa por sua boca e mordidas suaves eram dadas nos lábios. Ele parecia querer assimilar sua essência e decorar cada milímetro que pudesse alcançar. O loiro retribuía com paixão e entrega, tentando transmitir seus sentimentos em cada toque. Mesmo que a palavra "amor" não houvesse sido pronunciada em sua conversa anterior, ela estava presente em cada gesto ou olhar, e isso era o mais importante. Naruto sabia, podia sentir com cada célula que possuía, que era amado na mesma intensidade.

Ele desencostou-se da porta e levou Sasuke até a cama, sem separar os lábios. Deitou-o lentamente e acomodou-se por cima de seu corpo. Vagarosamente, suas bocas se separaram, relutantes, e o loiro deslizou os lábios pelo maxilar e rosto do moreno, até alcançar o pescoço. Aspirou profundamente o perfume que tanto lhe fez falta, antes de abaixar a gola alta da blusa de lã fina e sugar a carne com volúpia.

— Naruto... — Sasuke sussurrou, como se quisesse apenas provar o sabor do nome ao escorregar por seus lábios.

— Ah, Sasuke! Como eu senti sua falta... — O loiro apoiou-se em um cotovelo e encarou os olhos negros. Sentiu que podia se perder naquele olhar, nunca mais se encontrar e, ainda assim, estaria feliz.

— Eu também... — Ele levantou a mão a acariciou o rosto de Naruto suavemente. Ficou uns instantes observando os olhos azuis, mas logo o empurrou com a mesma mão que o afagava, dizendo autoritário: — Agora, vai pedir a droga do lubrificante. Não quero parar nada no meio para fazer isso!

— Sim, alteza! — respondeu Naruto, brincalhão.

Ele foi até o telefone, mas em momento nenhum tirou os olhos do moreno. Sasuke também o encarava, de cabeça para baixo, já que o telefone ficava próximo à cabeceira e ele estava na outra ponta da cama, com as pernas para fora. Naruto estendeu a mão e o amante a segurou, entrelaçando os dedos.

Depois de feito o pedido, voltou até o moreno, engatinhando pela cama e parou com o rosto acima do dele, esfregando o nariz lentamente contra o do rapaz, antes de depositar um beijo singelo em sua boca. Cada um continuava virado para um lado diferente da cama, o que deu ideias a Naruto. Ele tateou até a barra da blusa de Sasuke e a levantou, expondo o abdômen de músculos levemente definidos. Desceu o rosto lentamente naquela direção, beijando o queixo e o pescoço do moreno, parando por um momento nos mamilos e os sugando com volúpia.

Sasuke suspirava, extasiado e colocou as mãos por dentro da camiseta do loiro, tocando o abdômen com tanta suavidade que parecia uma pluma.

Aquele toque fantasma teve o poder de arrepiar Naruto por inteiro. Ele contraiu os músculos da barriga involuntariamente e voltou a descer, com lambidas, pelo corpo do moreno. Suas mãos foram até o fecho da calça jeans preta que Sasuke usava e a abriu rapidamente, contudo não foi além. Atacou com mordidas e chupadas rápidas a lateral do abdômen, mas parou quando teve seus cabelos puxados e uma risada abafada escapou dos lábios do moreno.

— Isso faz cócegas, idiota!

— Cócegas, hum? — Ele olhou de relance para o rosto sorridente e corado de Sasuke e, sorrateiramente, enfiou a mão por dentro da boxer preta que este usava, segurando o pênis semirrígido e massageando lentamente. — E se eu fizesse isso, aqui?

— Hum... — O moreno fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda sorrindo. — Acho que cócegas seria a última coisa que eu sentiria... Mas podemos tirar a prova, que tal? — Dizendo isso, colocou as mãos nas nádegas de Naruto e trouxe seu corpo até próximo do rosto. Passou os lábios e o nariz na região da virilha e deu um rápido beijo sobre o volume que já se formava ali.

Naruto suspirou baixinho e, sem esperar segunda ordem, tirou o pênis, agora totalmente ereto, de Sasuke do confinamento da roupa íntima e o colocou na boca sem hesitar. Sugou com toda a vontade e gemeu alto. Sentir aquele sabor novamente era tudo o que seu corpo mais pediu durante o último ano e meio. Foi derrubado de lado na cama e os dedos ágeis do moreno abriram sua roupa. Deslizou as mãos dos joelhos até as nádegas do rapaz quando percebeu a respiração forte sobre seu próprio pênis e a cabeça morena descansar sobre sua perna, que estava apoiada na cama, enquanto a outra era puxada para ficar sobre ela. A língua morna de Sasuke moveu-se por toda a extensão de seu órgão rígido circularmente e então também o colocou na boca, chupando forte.

As mãos passeavam sobre os corpos, ainda vestidos, enquanto eles praticamente se devoravam. Os movimentos eram rápidos e quase erráticos, tamanha a ânsia de sentir e dar prazer um ao outro. Gemidos se espalhavam pelo ar e levavam ainda mais desejo ao parceiro quando eram abafados pelos pênis, que pareciam querer explodir em prazer a cada instante.

Sasuke tinha as mãos fortemente agarradas às coxas do amante, tentando trazê-lo cada vez mais perto, mesmo sabendo não ser possível. Naruto, por sua vez, abraçava os quadris do rapaz, e uma das mãos se infiltrou lentamente pela calça que ainda o protegia, até alcançar as nádegas firmes e arredondadas. Ouviu um gemido alto e desejoso, que espalhou vibrações prazerosas por todo o seu corpo, quando atingiu seu objetivo e um dedo atrevido acariciou o ânus do moreno.

Por alguns momentos, Sasuke ainda tentou continuar o oral que aplicava no companheiro, mas a respiração desregulada e o desejo imenso que os toques de Naruto proporcionavam, tornava impossível prosseguir. Ele deitou a cabeça na perna do loiro, de olhos cerrados, a boca entreaberta para auxiliar na sucção ruidosa do ar, o rosto corado lascivamente. Uma das mãos ainda acariciava o loiro, mas a fraqueza que o tomava fazia de seus movimentos fracos e desajeitados. Conseguia apenas sussurrar o nome do amante entrecortadamente.

O loiro, mesmo não tendo a carícia anterior para estimulá-lo, sentia-se esquentar cada vez mais. Havia se esquecido de como dar prazer ao moreno era excitante, aumentando exponencialmente o seu próprio. Ouvi-lo sussurrar seu nome de maneira tão erótica parecia ter o poder de fazê-lo alcançar o orgasmo sem sequer ser tocado. Parou por um momento a sucção para regularizar a respiração e aproveitou para dizer, ofegante:

— Eu te quero tanto, Sasuke!

Assustou-se quando foi puxado com força pela gola da camisa e foi praticamente arrastado até ficar com o rosto frente a frente com o do moreno.

— Então faz amor comigo. Agora! Eu quero te sentir dentro de mim...

Sasuke exalava sensualidade por todos os poros quando olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis. Naruto viu aquela face desfigurada pelo desejo e tomou seus lábios num beijo intenso, sentindo a respiração do amante escapar em arfadas falhas, sequer conseguindo devolver o contato lascivo. O loiro sentiu uma mordida dolorosa no lábio inferior, o que parecia ser a única coisa que o moreno era capaz de fazer no momento. Enfiou a língua pelos lábios entreabertos enquanto se livrava das calças que pendiam frouxas nos corpos de ambos e separou-se apenas para retirar as blusas rapidamente, voltando então a se deitar sobre o outro, extasiando-se com o encontro de cada centímetro de pele.

Uma emoção forte tomou conta de seu coração nessa hora, fazendo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Pressionou mais seu corpo de encontro ao outro, mexendo-se ligeiramente, simulando os movimentos do coito e foi recompensado pelo gemido alto que escapou pelos lábios de Sasuke, que o abraçou forte, com braços e pernas, e sugou a pele de seu pescoço.

— Sasuke! — Ofegou, parecendo quase choroso.

— Naruto... Agora... Por favor!

A súplica, em voz trêmula, o fez erguer o rosto e fitar os olhos negros e ver que também estavam marejados. Mesmo sem querer se separar por um segundo sequer do outro, levantou-se rapidamente e foi até a portinha estrategicamente colocada na parede pegar o lubrificante que, obviamente, já estava lá, mesmo nenhum dos dois tendo percebido sua entrega. Voltou o mais rápido que seu corpo permitia e se jogou sobre o moreno, que imediatamente enlaçou as pernas em volta de seus quadris e o puxou pelos cabelos para um beijo apaixonado. Rasgou, impaciente, a embalagem que tinha em mãos e o líquido transparente e viscoso espalhou-se por seus dedos, e os levou imediatamente até as nádegas de Sasuke, que levantou os quadris para facilitar o movimento. Lubrificou a área com carinho, sentindo seus dedos serem massageados deliciosamente, enquanto o moreno gemia sôfrego.

Sasuke movimentou os quadris, tentando expulsar os dedos que o acariciavam. Queria bem mais que aquilo.

— Você ainda não... — Naruto foi interrompido.

— Vem! — Não era um pedido.

Sem protestar mais, Naruto espalhou o que restava do lubrificante em seu pênis e começou a penetrá-lo lentamente. Sasuke agarrou-se aos seus ombros e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, respirando forte. O loiro foi até o fim e parou, apertando os olhos para conter o orgasmo que quase o tomou, apenas por estar novamente dentro de Sasuke. Via explosões coloridas sob as pálpebras cerradas e seu corpo foi invadido por um calor quase insuportável. A respiração acelerou-se e ele tentou controlá-la, sem muito sucesso. O moreno apertou as pernas em volta de seu corpo, tentando puxá-lo para mais perto. Afastou os quadris lentamente e voltou a penetrá-lo com suavidade, mas indo o mais fundo que conseguia e pressionando a virilha, como se assim pudesse invadir mais o corpo do companheiro. Sua vontade era assimilar até mesmo a alma de Sasuke dentro de si, para se sentir completo. O gemido satisfeito do moreno ecoou o seu próprio.

— Sasuke! Eu... — Parou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Não terminou o que pretendia dizer, mas não era necessário. Sasuke acariciou os cabelos loiros e o puxou para um beijo que deixava claro os sentimentos de ambos. A penetração continuou lenta e profunda, sem que nenhum dos dois tivesse vontade de ter mais do que aquilo no momento. Era como se nunca fossem conseguir atingir o orgasmo daquela forma, mas não se importavam. O melhor era estarem juntos, sentindo-se completos. O prazer era consequência.

Depois de vários minutos de movimentos lentos, toques carinhosos e beijos sedentos, Naruto puxou Sasuke para que ficasse em seu colo, e o moreno começou a cavalgá-lo sem hesitação. De olhos fechados e com a cabeça jogada para trás, subia e descia cadenciadamente. O loiro aproveitou aquela posição para sugar seus mamilos, começando delicadamente, mas conforme os gemidos desejosos de Sasuke foram aumentando, a força aplicada na carícia também aumentava. Gradativamente o sobe-e-desce também foi se acelerando, fazendo-os agarrarem-se com mais força um ao outro.

Naruto sentia o orgasmo se aproximando e decidiu que dessa vez seria ele a ter o moreno dentro de si quando isso acontecesse. Segurou forte os quadris de Sasuke, impedindo-o de continuar se movendo e o fez levantar-se. O olhar confuso do rapaz se desfez quando o loiro virou-se de costas e o puxou para que o abraçasse, encaixando as nádegas em sua virilha, ambos ajoelhados.

— Hum... — O moreno gemeu e pôs-se a sugar o pescoço de Naruto, quando este abaixou-se ligeiramente para pegar a outra embalagem de lubrificante próxima aos pés da cama.

— Minha vez... — Naruto sussurrou, enquanto derramava o líquido em uma das mãos do amante. — E não precisa se preocupar em me machucar. — Olhou desejoso por cima do ombro, até encarar os olhos negros, levemente apertados. Era óbvio que Sasuke estava com ciúmes e isso fez nascer um sorriso envergonhado no rosto do loiro, que o puxou pelos cabelos até alcançar seu ouvido e dizer baixinho: — Ainda hoje de manhã eu me masturbei pensando em você. Eu sempre te imagino dentro de mim. Não se preocupe, eu nunca me entreguei pra outra pessoa... Sou todo seu.

— Naruto! — A voz enrouquecida de Sasuke soou emocionada com o que ouviu. Ele espalhou o líquido que tinha em mãos rapidamente sobre o próprio pênis e o penetrou de uma vez só, arrancando um gemido alto e sofrido do loiro. — Desculpe! Acho que fui muito rápido...

— Tudo bem. — Naruto respondeu ofegante. Apesar da dor forte com o ato repentino, sentir-se preenchido novamente por Sasuke, depois de tanto tempo, o fazia delirar. A ardência o fez lembrar-se da primeira vez dos dois e sorriu.

— Eu também sou só seu, meu loiro. — O moreno disse, abraçando o corpo do outro e o puxando para um beijo intenso.

Naruto começou a balançar os quadris para trás e para frente, querendo sentir cada estocada lenta, cada centímetro do pênis de Sasuke entrando e saindo de seu corpo. Era incrível senti-lo estimulando essa área sensível como se fosse a primeira vez. Independente do prazer que sentia quando se penetrava com os dedos imaginando ser o outro, tê-lo de verdade era inigualável.

Movimentou-se mais rápido, acompanhado por Sasuke, que o segurou pelos quadris e aumentou o ritmo das estocadas. Sentia gemidos e palavras ininteligíveis para si mesmo escaparem por sua garganta e levou a mão ao próprio pênis, para aumentar o prazer, mas esta logo foi afastada, sendo substituída pela do moreno, que o tocava quase com reverência. Sabia que poderia gozar a qualquer momento, então colocou as mãos nas nádegas de Sasuke, dando impulso maior ao movimento que faziam.

Suor escorria pelos rostos e costas de ambos, mas isso pouco importava para eles.

A mão que Sasuke ainda mantinha no quadril do loiro subiu pelo abdômen deste e começou a cariciar um dos mamilos enrijecidos. Naruto sentiu aquele toque como se fosse a gota d'água para, enfim, alcançar o prazer extremo. Sentiu os espasmos se espalharem por seu corpo como ondas de um tsunami; fortes e devastadoras, apagando qualquer coisa que as impedissem de prosseguir. O gemido alto que indicava o gozo escapou por entre seus lábios quando jatos de esperma espalhavam-se pela mão que o masturbava e pela cama.

Sentindo o orgasmo do companheiro, o moreno abaixou a cabeça e se impulsionou com mais força, também consumido pelos choques de prazer que se espalhavam por seus membros, dirigindo-se numa velocidade alucinante até sua virilha. Sequer pensou em se retirar de dentro do loiro. Queria que um pouco de si entrasse naquele corpo e contaminasse cada célula com seu amor, para que nunca mais se separassem. Fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás e sua mente foi totalmente tomada por imagens dos dois juntos, como se não fosse apenas a segunda vez em que se encontravam, mas sim um reencontro planejado pelo destino desde o início dos tempos.

Deixaram-se cair na cama, Sasuke ligeiramente por cima de Naruto e fecharam os olhos.

Sentiam-se inteiros.

Naruto sequer cogitou a possibilidade de adormecer, mas seu corpo teve outras ideias, pois quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava acomodado confortavelmente entre os braços de Sasuke, ambos devidamente sobre os travesseiros, sentindo um gostoso cafuné.

— Hum... Acabei pegando no sono. — A voz estava rouca, mas feliz. — Desculpe.

— Tudo bem. — Sasuke beijou o topo da cabeça de fios loiros, que descansava sobre seu peito. — Acho que a tensão de hoje cansou nós dois...

Ficaram mais algum tempo em um silêncio confortável, que foi quebrado, mais uma vez, por Naruto:

— Enfim, tudo termina onde começou, não é?

Assustou-se ao sentir seus cabelos sendo puxados para encarar o moreno, que estava nitidamente irritado com aquelas palavras. Perguntou-se o que teria dito de errado.

— Nunca mais diga isso! — O tom de Sasuke fez um calafrio subir pela coluna do loiro. — Você está proibido de usar o verbo "terminar", ou qualquer variante, como "acabar", "separar" ou mesmo "deixar" quando se referir a nós dois, entendeu?

Naruto quase riu ao ver a expressão raivosa se Sasuke. Aquelas palavras trouxeram uma alegria enorme e o aqueceram por dentro, mesmo pensado que o rapaz conseguia ser intimidante quando desejava. Decidiu provocar um pouco.

— Discordo. Vou usar essas palavras o quanto eu quiser, sabe? — Sentiu um puxão nos cabelos e o ar que os circundava pareceu ficar mais pesado pela raiva do amante, mas não se importou. Deu um leve beijo na boca crispada e continuou: — Meu sofrimento finalmente _terminou_. — Deu mais um beijo, vendo que agora apenas as sobrancelhas de Sasuke estavam contraídas. — Vou _acabar_ com a sua solidão. — Deu mais um beijo. — Nós nunca mais vamos nos _separar_. — A boca do moreno tinha um pequeno sorriso agora. — E eu nunca mais vou _deixar_ nada ficar entre nós!

— Tudo bem. Mas só pode usar dessa forma! — Disse Sasuke, sorrindo torto e beijando Naruto sofregamente. — Você é meu, e eu nunca vou te _deixar_ escapar.

Sorrindo satisfeito, Naruto voltou a deitar a cabeça sobre o peito de Sasuke e pensou que devia muito a Gaara. Lembrar-se do amigo o fez ficar um pouco preocupado.

— Sasuke?

— Hum?

— Seu irmão não seria capaz de magoar o Gaara, seria?

— Por que pergunta isso? — Sasuke se ajeitou na cama e deitou virado de frente para Naruto, olhando-o nos olhos.

— Gaara é complicado. Ele sofreu muito e ergueu uma muralha em volta de si mesmo para se proteger. Não acho que isso seja bom, mas pelo menos o impede de voltar a se machucar. Acho que eu seria capaz de quebrar a cara do Itachi se ele brincasse com o meu amigo.

— Não se preocupe. Itachi leva os sentimentos muito a sério. — O moreno sorriu e acariciou o rosto de Naruto. — E ele é especialista em pessoas complicadas. Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto, quando vou conhecer sua família? Você já conheceu a minha, então...

— Meus pais também sabem sobre você. — Naruto sorriu. — Mas eu acho melhor conversar com minha mãe e contar tudo o que aconteceu hoje antes de te apresentar a ela. Dona Kushina poderia arrancar sua cabeça se você aparecer na frente dela antes disso...

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram levemente.

— Por quê?

— Superproteção. — O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha. — O mesmo que a sua família, suponho.

— Ah, sim. — Riu, constrangido. — Quando me ouviram dizer seu nome no metrô, agiram imediatamente, como esperado. Desculpe por aquilo.

— Tudo bem. Até que foi engraçado. — Naruto meneou a cabeça, sorrindo. Agora podia apreciar devidamente o quão hilária foi aquela situação. — Mas vamos parar de falar em nossas famílias, por enquanto? Teremos muito tempo para isso... — Puxou o corpo de Sasuke para colar-se ao seu e, antes de voltar a beijá-lo, sussurrou: — Ainda não matei minha vontade de você.

— Hum...

Realmente a vida podia ser entranha, mas reservava muitas surpresas agradáveis. Antes de se entregar completamente aos sentimentos e sensações, Naruto se perguntou se, caso eles não houvessem ficado tanto tempo separados, teriam tamanha certeza de quererem ficar juntos para o resto de suas vidas.

Quem poderia ter certeza?

.

.

.

_**FIM (Ou apenas o começo...)**_

* * *

_**Bom, terminou!**_

_**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e peço que deixem sua opiniões ali embaixo... não custa nada sabem?**_

_**Nem no Nyah! que precisa estar cadastrado para deixar opinião o pessoal é tão indiferente com os sentimentos dos pobres ficwriters... TT_TT**_


End file.
